Destiny
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: "Kau telah mendapat titah dari para Tetua untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha dan klan Hyuuga, Hinata..."/"Apa itu artinya, aku diusir dari klan Hyuuga oleh para Tetua Otou-sama?"/Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, "Kau memang lemah! Karena itulah kau tidak pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga."
1. My Destiny

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny©Shiroi no Tsuki

_PAIRING: SASUHINA_

_WARNING: CANON(MUNGKIN)?, OOC,MUNGKIN ADA ADA OC NANTINYA, TYPO'S, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sebagai Heiress Hyuuga, Hinata memang selalu diperlakukan keras oleh sang Ayah.

Seperti pada saat sekarang ini, tubuhnya sedikit babakbelur karena latihan yang didapatnya dari sang Ayah.

Walau 'pun begitu, ia tetap menjalani latihan keras tersebut.

Hinata berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Karena itulah selain didikan keras dari Ayahnya, ia juga melatih kemampuannya secara diam-diam dipinggir danau yang terlindung dari hutan lebat diKonoha, hingga keberadaan danau tersebut tidak banyak orang yang megetahuinya.

Walaupun ia sudah berlatih keras sepanjang sore tadi, dimalam hari ini 'pun Hinata kembali dalam melatih kemampuannya tersebut.

Sekarang tubuhnya telah dibasahi oleh keringat akibat latihan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Hinata menengadah keatas menatap bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, napasnya masih terengah.

Perlahan ia menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya berkali-kali sekedar untuk mengatur kembali napasnya yang masih tidak teratur.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Gagal…" Lirihnya penuh keputusasaan saat ia masih belum bisa menguasai jurus yang sekarang ia pelajari.

"Sekali lagi," Ucapnya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk melakukan teknik jutsu tersebut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng diakibatkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing yang sangat amat.

Tubuhnya 'pun terjatuh menubruk tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau yang sedikit memancarkan bias cahaya bulan, membuat rumput itu terlihat sedikit bersinar kehijauan.

"Uhukk… uhukk…"

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang selama seharian ini memang tidak pernah berhenti untuk berlatih, ia terbatuk mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

Ia hanya menatap darah itu yang menetes dari mulutnya kemudian mengalir kedagu hingga terjatuh kerurumputan.

Ini 'lah efek samping dari pemakaian jutsu yang ia pelajari.

Semakin ia sering memaksakan dirinya untuk melatih kemampuan jutsu itu, malah semakin membuat tubuhnya lemah dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Kunoichi lagi.

Karena jutsu ini memang merenggut dengan perlahan cakra yang ia miliki.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hawa dingin tengah malam.

Mungkin Hinata akan tertidur disini karena ia memang sekarang tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama-sekali, tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

Tidak beberapa lama muculah seorang pemuda bermarga sama dengan Hinata yang sejak tadi sebenarnya telah memperhatikan aktifitas yang Hinata lakukan—Hyuuga Neji—kakak sepupu Hinata yang satu ini memang sangat memperhatikan keadaan sang Heiress.

Ia sedikit memandang khawatir pada keadaan tubuh Hinata dan membopong tubuh Heiress Hyuuga yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Hinata-Sama" Ucapnya sambil membawa Hinata kekediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Hiashi mengeras mendengar penuturan dari para Tetua Hyuuga, ia tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah disampaikan para Tetua tersebut.

Ternyata pagi-pagi ia dipanggil hanya untuk mendengarkan pernyataan yang membuatnya harus menahan emosi.

Bagaiman bisa ia membuang putri sulungnya begitu saja dan mengeluarkan nama Hyuuga Hinata dari silsilah keluarganya.

Walaupun Hinata tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang baik. Tetapi Hinata tetaplah putri yang ia sayangi.

Hiashi memang tidak pernah mengira sebelumya para Tetua akhirnya akan mencabut gelar Hinata sebagai Heiress Hyuuga dan membuangnya dari Konoha hanya karena gadis itu tidak mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi penerus.

Kini ia hanya bisa mengepalkan jarinya kuat dibalik jubah yang ia pakai.

Para Tetua dihadapannya ini terus saja mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat emosinya semakin meningkat.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya, akhirnya Hiashi memutuskan sebuah keputusan yang bulat.

"Baiklah, saya akan menyanggupinya." Ucapnaya mantap.

Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat para Hyuuga lainnya menegang akan keputusan Hiashi.

Setega itukah sang Ayah yang pada putrinya sendiri, hingga mampu mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan mantap tanpa mencoba menyangkal ucapan para Tetua.

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia pun berdiri memberi hormat pada para Tetua Hyuuga, "Ini demi generasi klan Hyuuga." Ucapnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlalau dari ruang pertemuan klan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menerima cahaya yang didapat dari retina matanya.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna, alisnya sedikit mengernyit menemukan dirinya tidak lagi berada didalam tengah hutan lebat konoha.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Suara ini, Hinata sangat kenal dengan suara baritone khas sang pemilik.

"Neji-nii,"panggilnya pada pemilik suara itu.

Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata sekedar untuk merespon panggilan Hinata. "Aku yang membawamu semalam"

Hinata mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya yang dibantu oleh Hanabi—adiknya—ia sedikit bingung, aneh tidak biasanya saudara dan sepupunya berada dikamarnya sepagi ini.

Hinata menatap adiknya yang membantunya untuk bangun secara intens, ada sedikit kerutan sedih diwajah adiknya ini.

"Hanabi-chan, kau terlihat…. Sedih?" Tebak Hinata ragu

"A-Ah iie, ne Onee-sama. Kau sudah lebih baik," Hanabi sesegera mungkin memutuskan topik yang sedang dibahas Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hanabi-chan." Hinata tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran Hanabi.

"Hn, Syukurlah." Kali ini Neji yang menimpali.

Hinata masih penasaran dengan kehadiran mereka berdua dikamarnya, karena itulah sekali lagi ia bertanya, "kalian, sebenarnya apa yang ter…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata, kami kesini hanya untuk memberitahu misi yang akan kau jalani hari ini."

Neji menyela perkataan Hinata dengan cepat. Tidak, ia bohong bahwa ada misi baru yang akan Hinata dapatkan.

Sungguh Neji tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Ia tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan bahwa sebenarnya mereka disuruh untuk memberitahukan Hinata untuk meninggalkan klan Hyuuga dan pergi dari Konoha.

"Cepatlah berkemas Hinata-nee!" Hanabi berkata lembut namun ada sedikit kegetiran dari suaranya.

"Ya, ak…"

Suara pintu geser kamar Hinata berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah membukanya.

Sontak saja Hinata menghentikan perkataannya, mereka bertiga kini serempak menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang baru masuk tersebut—Hyuuga Hiashi—

Hanabi dan Neji kini mulai meneteskan keringat dingin dipelipis mereka, takut kalau Hiashi akan membahas hal yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, cepatlah kemas semua barang yang kau perlukan!" Ucap pria setengah baya yang kini berstatus sebagai kepala klan Hyuuga sekaligus Ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi serta paman dari Neji itu.

"Ha'i, tapi…"

"Kau harus segera pergi, Hinata…" Hiashi memotong perkataan Hinata dengan tegas tanpa adanya suara kelembutan dari seorang Ayah. "Neji, Hanabi, cepat kalian bantu Hinata membereskan semua barangnya!"

Neji dan Hanabi yang mendapat perintah itu terkesiap tidak dapat membantah sang kepala keluarga.

"A-Apa maksudnya? S-Semua barang?" Hinata terkejut atas perkataan Otou-Samanya.

"Ya, Hinata. Bereskan semua barangmu!"

"…"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang putri sulung, Hiashi lantas melanjutkan ucapannya yang sungguh ia 'pun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengucapkannya.

"Kau telah mendapat titah dari para Tetua untuk mening…"

"TIDAK… OTOU-SAMA" Hanabi dengan cepat memotong ucapan Ayahnya yang akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata."Kumohon jangan katakan!" Pintanya memohon pengertian sang Ayah.

Hiashi menatap tajam putri bungsunya, "Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengetahuinya Hanabi."

Hanabi hanya tertunduk diam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti akan mengetahuinya dari para Tetua. Jadi untuk apa disembunyikan sekarang? Toh nanti pada akhirnya Hinata akan mengetahiunya.

"Kau telah mendapat titah dari para Tetua untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha dan Klan Hyuuga, Hinata…" Ucap Hiashi melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda karena Hanabi.

Hanabi telah tidak sanggup lagi membendung tangisannya, kini air matanya menetes tak hentinya mengalir dari pipi mulusnya.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari mencengkram selimut tebal yang sekarang dikenakannya.

"apa itu artinya, aku diusir dari Klan Hyuuga oleh para Tetua Otou-Sama?"

Pernyataan itu telak menusuk jantung Hiashi dan juga Neji serta Hanabi, memang benar. Pernyataan itu memang benar, para Tetua memang bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan—tidak tapi mengusir—Hinata dari Konoha.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku terlalu lemah dimata kalian…" Hinata masih berucap lirih, air matanya jatuh tanpa mengeluarkan isak tangis seperti Hanabi—adiknya—

"Tidak Hina…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata menyela perkataan Neji.

"Aku akan pergi, sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Tetua"

Kini Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya, walau air mata masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Neji dan Hanabi hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat ketabahan dan ketulusan yang Hinata miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gubuk kecil di hutan desa Ame.

Seorang pemuda yang tertidur diatas Futon lusuh terlihat kalau dia sedang memimpikan hal yang buruk, tercetak jelas dari kerutan diwajahnya.

Dalam sekejap pemuda tersebut membuka matanya, perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis sang pemuda.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena mimpi tersebut.

"Lagi…" Gumamnya

Hampir setiap malam. Tidak, bahkan setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, mimpi disaat sebelum perang dunia Shinobi keempat dimulai.

Pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke—selalu memimpikan dimana ia selalu dikejar oleh rasa bersalah terhadap Anikinya—Uchiha Itachi—

Ia selalu terbayang bagaimana ia yang diselimuti oleh rasa dendam pada Itachi, ia juga mengingat bagaimana senyuman teakhir yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya,.

Sasuke sangat menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, ia telah balas dendam pada orang yang ssalah.

Jika saja Anikinya masih hidup, mungkin ia sekarang tidak sendiri dihutan ditempat yang gubuk seperti ini.

Ia memang telah memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi seorang Missing-Nin setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, walaupun naruto telah megajaknya pulang untuk kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke tetap berisi keras pada pendiriannya. Bahkan ketika Naruto memaksanya dengan bertarung bersamanya, sebagai imbalan jika Sasuke yang kalah dalam pertarungan tersebut ia haruslah kembali ke Konoha tanpa kekerasan.

Namun, ia kalah. Sasuke kalah dalam pertarungan tersebut, sekarang ia mengakui kemampuan Naruto—sahabatnya itu—

Walau 'pun begitu, Sasuke tetap berhasil melarikan diri dari mereka yang mengejarnya, terkhir kali ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengejarnya yang sudah babak belur karena pertarungan mereka dan meneriakkan namanya, dan terakhir kali juga ia melihat Sakura yang mengejarnya dengan air mata yang menggenangi pipinya.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan gubuk tersebut, kepalanya menengadah kelangit melihat awan yang memang selalau berkabut. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Sedikit bergegas ia menapaki jalan yang berada dihutan Ame untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus mencari sesuatu untuk ia sarapan.

Sasuke terus menjalani hidupnya seperti sekarang, terkadang ia menerima beberapa pekerjaan untuk melakukan sebuah misi dari penduduk desa didekat hutan tersebut.

Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu disesali olehnya, memang itulah kenyataan hidup yang ia jalani. Menyesal 'pun tidak ada gunanya jika Sasuke telah melakukan perbuatan yang selalu menghantuinya dalam setiap tidur malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata telah berada didalam hutan Ame yang sangat rimbun akan dedaunan yang menutupi masuknya cahaya matahari melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang dimiliki oleh pohon-pohon yang berada dihutan tersebut.

Napasnya sedikit memburu karena kelalahan setelah ia melompat dari dahan kedahan pohon yang lainnya tanpa henti sejak dua hari, kini Hinata telah kelelahan. Hingga memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki agar menemukan tempat beristirahat.

Lama setelah itu, ia menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang sepertinya tidak ada penghuninya. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana. Lagipula sekarang langit telah mendung bersiap menumpahkan air yang dikandungnya, memang ia sangat menyadari kalau wilayah Ame sering diguyur hujan setiap harinya. Jadi Hinata pun bergegas untuk menuju pondok tersebut.

Tangan mungilnya membuka perlahan pintu pondok, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menyadari ternyata pondok yang ia singgahi tidak kosong. Disana ada sebuaah meja persegi yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang Hinatapun tidak tahu gulaungan apa itu dan seperangkat peralatan makan yang masih belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya, dan disana juga ada sekat dinding yang mungkin didalamnya adalah sebuah futon yang masih acak-acakan. Itu artinya dalam pondok kecil ini ada seseorang yang menghuninya.

Merasa tidak enak kaena telah lancang memasuki pondok orang lain, akhirnya Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk istirahat dan bermalam di pondok tersebut.

Tapi sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu yang ada dihadapannya suara derau hujan yang mengguyur tiba-tiba saja memasuki indra pendengaran Hinata, kepalanya menoleh kesamping. Yah sekarang telah hukjan deras, terlambat baginya untuk menuju desa Ame yang jaaknya tidak jauh dari hutan ini.

Menyerah, akhirnya Hinata terpaksa untuk berteduh didalam pondok itu, "Permisi!" Ucapnya perlahan sambil memasuki pondok yang Hinata yakini sipemiliik sekarang tidak ada, mungkin pemilik pondok ini adalah seorang tua yang sedang pergi ke desa. Begitu pikirnya menyimpulkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Karena begitu lelahnya Hinata, akhirnya ia meletakkan tas nya di samping meja yang terdapat didalam pondok tersebut. dirinya pun langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas lantai yang berlapiskan tatami itu.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya meraba-raba lantai dibawahnya, berdebu. Itulah yang didapatinya sekarang. Sebenarnya siapa pemilik pondok ini? Tidak bisakah orang itu merawat rumah kecilnya ini dengan baik?

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang ada di pondok ini akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif untuk membersihkan ruangan yang lumayan kecil untuk dihuni oleh seseorang.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya dan mata almethysnya mulai mencari sesuatu untuk bisa ia gunakan dalam membersihkan ruangan ini.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa digunakan.

Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk mencari-cari sesuatu dibalik sekat dinding tersebut. Hinata menghela napas ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak untuk dilihat itu. Bayangkan saja, sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah sebuah futon yang berserakan tidak teratur dan sebuah baju kimono berwarna putih yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Sekarang ia tahu bahwa pemilik pondok ini adalah seorang pria, dengan sigap akhirnya Hinata mulai membereskan ruangan itu dan ia sejenak melupakan benda yang ingin ia cari untuk mengepel lantai ruangan sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufhhh…" Hinata bernafas lega setelah pekerjaannya membersihkan pondok selesai, tidak disangkanya ternyata Hinata malah membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa malam telah menjelang. Namun hujan masih setia turun menghujam bumi.

Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak menyadari akan hal itu, bahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pun terasa menghilang setelah pekerjaan yang dilakukannya selama seharian penuh ini,

Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan yang telah ia bersihkan, "Sudah rapi semua," Gumamnya merasa puas akan kerja kerasnya seharian.

"Baiklah! Waktunya istirahat!" Ucap Hinayta lagi bersemangat, ia yakin bahwa pemilik pondok kecil ini nantinya akan senang jika rumah kecilnya sudah sangat bersih.

Dengan cepat tangannya menggelar futon yang sudah bersih yang baru saja beberapa saat lalu dicucinya, dengan cekatan ia meletekkan bantal dan selimut diatas futon yang udah terglar. Menyiapkan tempat tidur yang nyaman untuk sang pemilik pondok.

Setelahnya, ia pun menggelar futon yang dimilikinya di ruang tamu dimana terletak meja segi empat yang sudah bersih dibersihkan Hinata. ia pun menggeser meja tersebut kearah tembok untuk menggelar futon-nya.

Tak lama setelahnya, perlahan mata almethys miliknya terpejam menikmati derau hujan yang masih mengalun menemani tidur HInata yang panjang, mungkin? Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata tahu bahwa siapa pemilik pondok ini sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAKKK!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! SEENAKNYA MENGUSIR HINATA DARI DESA TANPA SEIZINKU!" Teriak sang hokage keenam yang baru saja mendapat jabatannya itu, setelah menggebrak meja hokage yang ada dihadapannya, ia mulai melangkah maju untuk menghadapi para tetua Hyuuga termasuk ayah dari Hinata.

Para tetua hanya diam mendapat teriakan dari sang Hokage—Uzumaki Naruto—

Naruto memandang ayah dari Hinata itu dalam tatapan penegasan darinya, Hiashi hanya menatap datar pada sang Hokage. "Maaf paman, ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi ini memang urusan pribadi klan kalian, tapi sebagai Hokage, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kunoichi milik Konoha pergi begitu saja." Tegasnya pada Hiashi maupun dari semua tetua klan Hyuuga.

Benar,

Hiashi membenarkan ucapan dari Naruto, Naruto memang benar. Sebagai Hokage ia tidak bisa membiarkan kunoichi seperti Hinata—walau pun selemah apapun gadis itu—Hinata tetaplah milik desa konoha.

Dan bukan karena hal itu saja, Hiashi membenarkan perkataan Naruto karena Hinata adalah putrinya.

Ayah seperti apa dia hingga tega membuang putrinya begitu saja,

Tidak.

Ia bukanlah seorang ayah yang setega itu pada putrinya, karena itulah ia secara diam-diam memerintah Neji untuk mengejar HInata.

Untuk melindunginya.

Untuk menjaga HInata.

Dan untuk membawa kembali Hinata secara diam-diam.

Naruto menghela napas berat setelah perdebatan kecil diantara para tetua klan Hyuuga.

"Shizune-san!" Panggil Naruto pada sekretarisnya

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama?" panggil Naruto kepada sekretarisnya.

Perintahkan beberapa tim untuk datang kesini!" Perintah Naruto yang langsung dipenuhi Shizune terbukti begitu Naruto mengucapkannya, wanita itu langsung menghilang dari ruangan Hokage.

Shizune mengerti mengapa Naruto begitu marah pada para tetua klan, ia sangat mengerti. Ia pun sangat terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang belum pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

Perhatian Naruto teralih kembali kepada para tetua klan dan Hiashi, dengan perlahan ia mulai mengatur napasnya agar emosi yang sedang menimpanya sekarang tidak lah semakin memuncak. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan kalian, enyahlah!" perintahnya dingin.

Salah satu dari tetua klan mengernyitkan alisnya hingga wajah orang tua itu semakin terlihat mengerut, "Anda terlalu lancang pada kami, Hokage-sama. Tidak tahukah jika kami yang memilih anda sebagai Hokage—"

BRAAAKKK!

Seketika perkataan yang diucapkan orang tua tersebut terhenti ketika melihat amukan dari sang Hokage, semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu tersentak ketika mendapati meja Hokage yang awalnya terlihat rapi, kini telah hancur tidak berbentuk. Sebagian dari mereka bergidik ngeri mendapat hal tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan papun, Hiashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage diikuti oleh para tetua lainnya.

Setelahnya semua meninggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto mengapalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan kembali melammpiaskan kekesalannya pada tembok terdekat hingga membutat tembok tersebut retak.

Napasnya terengah.

Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Sungguh ia sangat marah pada para tua Bangka itu.

Ingin sekali ia menghantamkan tinjunya pada mereka kalau saja mereka bukanlah orang penting didesa ini.

Ia tahu

Naruto sangat tahu perasaan apa ini.

Namun segera diindahkannya perasaan itu sekarang, yang penting adalah kembalinya Hinata kedesa dan segera menemui gadis itu agar para tua Bangka itu tidak dapat berkutik barang sedetikpun mengenai Hinata.

"Hinata…" Lirih Hokage muda itu dengan pandangan sendunya yang tidak bisa terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru saja beberapa menit ia terlelap, gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu didepannya terbuka dan menghembuskan angin dingi yang segera saja menerpa kulitnya.

Sungguh angin itu begitu kencang hingga mmbuat lilin yang berada digubuk itu pun padam.

Terbelalak mata almethys itu, ketika melihat seseorang yang telah membuka pintu.

Wwalaupun penerangan yang telah Hinata nyalakan beberapa saat yang lalu itu telah padam, tapi Hinata masih bisa mengenali sosok siluet orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Sosok pemuda berpakaian putih yang dilumuri darah.

Sosok pemuda yang napasnya terengah karena ia baru saja menembus badai yang baru berlangsung.

Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata.

Pemuda itu, dengan matanya yang sedikit buram karena luka yang dialaminya. Ia melihat sesosok siluet gadis yang mungkin saja ia kenal.

Yah, gadis yan berada didalam gubuknya saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu pasti,

Tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang hanyalah rasa denyut dikepalanya yang semakin menggila hingga membuatnya jatuh ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda itu tidak peduli lagi akan siapa gadis yang sekarang telah berani-beraninya memasuki kediamannya.

Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut terpekik kaget hinnga tanpa sengaja meneriaki nama pemuda yang memang tidak pernah ia sangka akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Fic baru ane muncul lagi, ini adala fic canon pertama Tsuki. Semoga saja tidak berantakan, soalnya Tsuki memang ga bisa dalam hal menulis fic yang kayak gini~ =.='. tapi g tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aja datang ide buat ngebuat fic canon.

Yap, akhir kata review! Please!

Bagi yang udah baca makasih banyakkk!

Salam

Shiroi no Tsuki


	2. Di Malam Badai

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

_PAIRING: SASUHINA_

_Warning: Canon(Mungkin)?, OOC, Mungkin Ada Ada OC Nantinya, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!, Dll._

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hinata terus saja mondar mandir di depan pemuda yang kini telah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas sebuah futon yang telah digelarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia hendak tidur.

Hinata menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke yang sekarang tubuhnya telah terbalut oleh perban milik Hinata, jujur ia sangat takut ketika pemuda itu sadar dan menemukan Hinata yang telah berada dipondoknya.

Atau mungkin Sasuke sudah menyadarinya ketika ia membuka pintu tadi? Entahlah, yang penting ia sekarang sangat takut.

Ia takut kalau pemuda itu akan marah padanya, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin yang tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja orang yang mengganggu pribadinya, yah paling tidak itu adalah pemikiran Hinata sendiri.

Memang, ia lancang telah memasuki kediaman orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Tapi apa boleh buat, disaat ini ia memang sangat terdesak.

Sempat Hinata berpikir setelah mengobati luka yang cukup parah yang dimiliki pemuda itu, ia akan segera beranjak dari pondok ini dan lari dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin agar ia tidak akan bertemu oleh bungsu Uchiha.

Namun pada kenyataannya, sekarang ia malah terjebak dalam pondok itu berdua saja bersama Sasuke, terjebak oleh badai hujan yang besar. Tidak mungkin tubuhnya akan mampu menerjang badai itu seorang diri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata benar-benar merutuki nasib sialnya akan malam ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merutuki hujan badai yang sekarang telah turun.

"A-Apa yang ha-harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri mencari solusi agar ia bisa cepat pergi dari pondok ini.

Hinata akhirnya menyesali perbuatannya yang masuk kesembarang tempat tanpa mengetahui siapa pemilik tempat tersebut terlebih dahulu, ternyata benar apa kata Neji-nii-san. 'tidak boleh masuk kesembarang tempat orang lain, jika kau tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik tempat itu'.

Kata-kata itu terus berngiang dikepalanya, hingga membuatnya semakin gugup.

Tapi, menyesal pun tidak ada gunaya. Toh ia sekarang telah melakukan hal yang salah hingga membuat dirinya dalam masalah dengan bungsu Uchiha ini nantinya.

Sekarang Hinata hanya bisa berdoa agar badai cepat reda sebelum Sasuke sadar.

Pandangannya kembali kepada pemuda raven didepannya, sekarang ia tidak lagi mondar-mandir seperti tadi, Hinata malah terpaku melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

Pemuda itu terluka cukup parah, entah apa yang diperbuatnya hingga terluka seperti itu. Hinata pun tidak mempedulikan akan hal itu.

Tapi yang dipedulikan Hinata sekarang adalah keadaan Sasuke,

Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa merawat dirinya sendiri jika Hinata pergi begitu saja?

Bahkan, Hinata yakin. Untuk sekarang saja jika pemuda itu sadar, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sedikit rasa iba yang Hinata miliki, ia memang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain dalam kesulitan bukan?

Perlahan tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah, gadis itu memandang lekat pemuda dihadapannya.

Beginikah selama ini pemuda itu hidup? Seorang diri dalam gubuk yang kecil ini.

Hinata benar-benar sulit membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke sekarang.

Ia teringat beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah perang shinobi ke empat berakhir, dan masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Naruto dan Sakura untuk mengajak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Hinata hanya dapat menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura yang juga memperhatikan Naruto dengan penuh harap agar Sasuke dapat kembali.

Ia tahu kalau Sakura hingga sampai saat ini masih menginginkan Sasuke.

Dan ia juga tahu kalau pada saat itu Naruto berharap agar Sakura dapat menjadi kekasihnya, setelah perjuangan Naruto yang mengalahkan Sasuke mungkin Sakura akan sadar bahwa sekarang yang paling terkuat adalah dirinya, bukan Sasuke yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh Sakura.

Namun, Sakura mengindah 'kan hal itu, dan tetap pada pendiriannya menunggu Sasuke hingga pada saat sekarang. Walaupun mustahil baginya.

Pada kejadian itu Hinata sadar, bahwa ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama Naruto. Tapi itu hanya angan yang tidak pernah terwujud. Nyatanya hingga sampai sekarang Naruto hanya menggantungkan dirinya seolah semua yang dilakukan HInata semuanya sia-sia.

Naruto tidak pernah membalas perasaannya hingga sampai sekarang, walaupn ia sudah mengatakannya pada Naruto berulang kali.

Akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia pun dibuang dari Konoha, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kejadian ini akan terjadi, mungkin ia hanya mengira kalau dirinya akan digantikan posisinya dengan Hanabi.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia juga tidak dipedulikan oleh keluarganya—Otou-samanya—. bahkan hingga sampai ia hendak meninggalkan desa, Hinata tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat-sahabatnya—Shino dan Kiba—

Tahukah para sahabatnya tersebut bahwa Hinata telah meninggalkan desa Konoha?

Pandangan mata almethys milik Hinata belum lepas dari pemuda Uciha bungsu, "Kau beruntung, Uchiha…" Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau beruntung, ka-kau ditunggu oleh Sa-Sakura… dan ka-kau beruntung… ji-jika kau k-kembali kau akan di-disambut oleh Naruto hi-hingga sekarang." Hinata melipat kakinya hingga lututnya sebatas dada dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir berurai air mata di kedua tangannya yang memeluk lututnya.

"Ti-Tidak sepertiku ya-yang telah di-dibuang oleh mereka…" tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata menjatuh membasahi lututnya. "Ta-Tapi, kenapa kau me-melih hidup se-seperti ini…" Gumamnya lagi.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari jemari kekar milik Sasuke yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya bergerak, sedikit kesadaran yang didapat Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak dapat membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat.

Perlahan Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, tangan mungilnya mulai menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah sedikit mengering.

Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda ini begitu saja. Ia akan menunggu pemuda ini sampai sadar dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang dimiliki Sasuke sebagai tanda terimakasihnya untuk dia berteduh dalam gubuk milik pemuda itu.

Dan Hinata juga sangat tahu bagaimana nantinya reaksi dari Sasuke pada Hinata ketika pemuda itu telah sadar dari pinsannya.

Lama berpikir, tanpa disadari Hinata ia telah tertidur bersandar pada sekat dinding dibelakangnya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda pemilik mata obsidian di hadapannya membuka perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Byakugan milik pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat dibagian bawahnya itu tidak pernah berhenti menelusuri setiap sudut yang terdapat didalam hutan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Napasnya sedikit terengah akibat rasa lelah yang menderanya.

bagaimanapun juga, pemuda yang sekarang tanpa henti mengaktifkan Byakugannya tersebut harus mendapatkan suatu petunjuk untuk menemukan gadis yang sedang dicarinya.

Matanya masih tetap menelusuri tanda-tanda chakra yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal dari gadis yang ia cari.

"Kuso!" Umpatnya begitu tidak lagi mendapati jejak cakra yang dia cari.

Hyuuga Neji—pemuda tersebut—menengadah menatap langit malam yang bersih itu, secara perlahan ia mulai me-non-aktifkan Byakugannya.

Percuma, ia hari ini sudah gagal dalam menemukan Hinata dan membawanya kembali.

Dengan cepat Neji melompati dahan pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk mencari desa terdekat tempatnya bermalam malam ini, 'untuk hari ini pencarian Hinata-sama harus ditunda' batinnya.

Ia sadar kalau tubuhnya pun perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang sudah ia pakai beberapa hari tanpa henti.

Neji pun tidak pernah menyangka Hiashi akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Hinata secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh para tetua Hyuuga, ia sedikit merasa lega ketika Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal ini. Itu artinya, pamannya yang terkenal tanpa perasaan itu ternyata masih mempunyai kasih sayang kepada putrinya.

Dan biar bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji untuk menemukan Hinata dan membawanya kembali.

Dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata obsidian milik Sasuke menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tempati, tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda adalah seorang gadis yang yang tidak begitu dikenal olehnya, sedang duduk bersandar pada sekat dinding yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan sebelah miliknya yang biasanya tempat untuknya menhabiskan waktu untuk menyendiri.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarnya indigo, sepertinya ia kenal gadis ini.

Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, memang sepertinya ia benar-benar menganal gadis yang telah tertidur itu.

Tapi…

Siapa? Sasuke tidak pernah ingat akan gadis ini.

Dan untuk apa dia berada di pondoknya? Apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut?

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tidurannya, sejenak ia melihat tubuhnya yang sudah bersih oleh cairan merah darah dan tubuhnya pun sudah terbalut oleh perban yang ia tahu pasti gadis itu yang mengobati lukanya.

Perlahan ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada gadis yang sedang tertidur disampingnya itu, matanya terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang dimiliki oleh Hinata.

Tanpa sadar ia menyibakkan poni yang menggantung didahi Hinata untuk memperjelas pemglihatannya melihat wajah gadis yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengenali gadis dihadapannya. Namun, penerangan yang hanya dibantu oleh lilin kecil itu tidak memadai untuknya melihat gadis dihadapannya ini dengan jelas, belum lagi angin kencang diluar yang menyebabkan api lilin itu sedikit mereudup. Menambah minimnya penglihatannya sekarang.

Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, memperhatikan wajah gadis yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bangkit dari futon tempatnya berbaring, namun usahanya gagal.

Hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam yang cukup keras dan membuat gadis yang berada disampingnya membuka matanya terkejut.

Mata itu,

Mata almethys yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan oleh mata obsidiannya membulat tak percaya akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Pekiknya kaget

Sasuke hanya mendengus akan panggilan yang diarahkan padanya. 'Uchiha', itu artinya gadis itu memang mengenalnya dari awal, tapi siapa gadis yang pernah dikenalnya menyebut namanya dangan nama Uchiha? Seingatnya tidak ada. Mereka selalu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil pemuda tersebut.

Sejenak dengan penerangan yang minim itu, ia kembali memperhatikan warna mata gadis yang sekarang masih tidak bergerak dihadapannya.

Bola mata putih bak mutiara yang bersinar, seingatnya hanya satu klan yang mempunyai warna mata seperti itu.

"Hyuuga!" Panggilnya sedikit berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata.

Sejenak Hinata sedikit tersentak akibat panggilan nama klannya. Tidak, sekarang Hyuuga bukanlah klannya lagi 'kan?

Lantas, ia sekarang memang tidak mempunyai nama keluarga.

Walaupun begitu, gadis itu tetaplah dengan reflek merespon panggilan Uchiha bungsu.

"Y-Ya?" Jawabnya benar-benar gugup takut kalau pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menyerang? Untuk bangun saja pemuda itu tidak bisa.

"Go-Gomen, aku la-iancang masuk ke-kediamanmu," Ucap Hinata lagi, bahkan sekarang Hinata benar-benar menundukkan kepalanya dalam agar pemuda dihadapannya yang menatapnya tajam itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit ketakutan akannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…" Ucapan sasuke mengintimidasi gadis dihadapannya.

"Ku-Kumohon, bi-biarkan aku tinggal se-sebentar lagi. Pa-paling tidak sampai ba-badai berhenti." Suara gagap itu, sepertinya Sasuke mengingatnya.

Sekilas ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu saat ia masih di akademi.

Gadis yang selalu memakai jaket berwarna lavender

Berambut indigo pendek yang sedikit menjuntai didepannya

Dan terakhir, poni tebal khas yang dimilikinya

Sekarang Sasuke ingat siapa gadis ini, sang Heiress Hyuuga yang sangat lemah menurutnya. Tapi, walau pun ia ingat siapa gadis itu, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa ingat namanya.

Sekarang perhatiannya kembali pada gadis yang sekarang menunduk dalam dihadapannya, tidak pernah ia sangka ternyata gadis itu—gadis yang dianggapnya lemah dulu—sekarang berada dihadapannya, menolongnya dari luka parahnya, dan terjebak bersamanya dalam badai.

Mungkin sekarang ia tahu kenapa gadis itu berada dipondoknya sekarang, karena badai hujan dan angin diluar yang sangat kencang.

Sasuke melupakan permintaan yang diucapkan Hinata beberapa saat lalu, ia hanya memandang tanpa arti pada Hinata. sungguh ia masih mengingat-ingat nama gadis ini.

Ia sangat penasaran akan namanya

Ia juga penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis itu sekarang

Yang ia ingat dulu hanyalah gadis yang tidak menonjol dan pipinya selalu berwarnya kemerahan jika berbicara pada Naruto.

Hanya pada Narutolah Hinata bisa bersemu seperti itu.

Mendapat tidak adanya jawaban yang terlontar dari Sasuke, Hinata mulai mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut?

Namun dengan cepat ia menyesalinya, karena pemuda itu sekarang memandangnya intens tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dan ekspresi dari pemuda itu yang tidak terbaca membuatnya semakin gugup.

Sejenak Sasuke juga sedikit tersentak karena gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan tepat berada didepannya.

Sekarang rasa penasaran Sasuke dapat terjawab.

Dia tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun, yang berubah hanyalah rambut panjangnya yang lurus menjuntai dipunggungnya.

Gadis itu masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu, tapi yang sedikit berubah adalah rona wajah gadis itu.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya yang berkalanjutan, akhirnya sasuke menghela napas sedikit menenagkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dihatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga!" Pertanyaan itu. Tidak, mungkin bisa disebut sebagai bentakan dari Sasuke yang mengalun begitu saja dibibirnya.

Padahal ia sudah menanyakan hal itu tadi 'kan?

Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke, "Bu-Bukankah a-aku sudah me-menjawabnya barusan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Telak perkataan dari Hinata menusuk jantungnya hingga membuat jantungnya sedikit berdetak kencang, sejak kapan ia menanyakan hal yang sama? Dan sejak kapan pula Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, salahkan gadis itu sendiri hingga membuatnya menjadi begini, melamunkan masa lalunya yang hampir tidak diingatnya lagi.

"Hn! Jawabanmu tidak logis!" Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

Entah bagaimana ekpresi Hinata jika saja ia tahu kalau sasuke sedang melamunkan dirinya di masa lalu.

Dan Sasuke pun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang melamunkan masa lalu Hinata, ini sungguh bukan dirinya.

"Ba-Baiklah, se-selamat istirahat, Uchiha-san" mendapat jawaban ketus Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata menyerah menjelaskan permintaannya pada pemuda itu.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju ruang sebelah dimana futon miliknya tergelar.

Dengan dengusan pendek sasuke mencoba untuk tidur kembali, ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa membiarkan seorang gadis berada lama dipondoknya.

Seharusnya sauke sudah mengusir gadis itu dari tadi, yah dari tadi. Tapi, Sekarang ia tidak bisa mengusirnya, karena lukanya yang terlalu parah. Bahkan untuk bangkit berdiri saja ia tidak bisa.

Dan juga badai yang terjadi sekarang, ia sedikit tidak tega membuat gadis itu menghadapi badai sendiri.

Untuk sementara, ia biarkan saja Hyuuga itu tinggal bersamanya. Mengobati lukanya.

Tapi…

Sekejap mata Sasuke yang mulai tertutup itu kembali terbuka ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

Tunggu,

Untuk apa Hyuuga itu bisa berada dihutan ame? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Menjalani misi kah?

Bola mata obsidiannya bergulir kearah sekat dinding, memandang bayangan gadis yang ia yakini sudah tertidurbeberapa saat lalu.

"Ck!" Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak karena kesal akan pemikirannya sendiri, buat apa Sasuke memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Terlalu merepotkan.

Dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk, mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan bisa tidur untuk malam ini.

Hinata sedikit menegang ketika mendengar decakan kesal pemuda disebelah sekat dinding itu, sepertinya dugaan si bungsu Uchiha itu salah.

Sekarang Hinata tidaklah tidur seperti yang diduganya. Gadis itu hanya rebahan mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak gugup karena pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

Hinata sedikit takut dengan pemuda itu.

Sepertinya malam ini memang kedunya tidak akan tertidur, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: chap dua selesai~ chap ini memang lebih sedikit dari sebelumn ya?! Untuk chap kali ini Tsuki nulis kilat? Lagi. Untuk yang udah ngoreksi chap sebelumnya makasih banyaaak! Semoga saja chap ini ga ada typo yang berterbaran.

Makasih udah yang review chap sebelumnya, gomen ga bisa balas reviwnya satu-satu ^^'

**Hinata hitsugaya**

**Wely**

**Chiaki Youngmi**

**Mamoka**

**Zae-hime**

**HanYessie 3424**

**jenaMaru-chan**

**Nindy**

**n**

**ray phantomhive**

**Sugar Princess71**

**Moku-Chan**

**Ayren Christy Caddi**

**lightning**

**Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu**

**Ciaxx**

**astiamorichan**

**kertas Biru**

**himetarou ai**

**Reita**

**Ryu**

**al-afraa**

yup akhir kata arigatou yang udah mau baca dan review! Please?

Salam…

Shiroi no Tsuki


	3. Keputusan Neji

"Benarkah, paman?" Naruto menatap tajam pada pria didepannya, tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat setelah mendengar penuturan yang diucapkan oleh pria paruh baya yang bermarga Hyuuga.

"Aa, Neji yang akan menjemput Hinata…" Suara tegas Hiashi kembali mengalun setelah hening beberapa saat.

Naruto sedikit tidak percaya akan penuturan Hiashi, pada kenyataannya ia lah yang menyetujui Hinata dikeluarkan dari klan, bukan?

Lalu kenapa sekarang tua bangka ini malah akan menjemput Hinata, ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya akan perkataan, anda. Apa cukup hanya Neji saja yang bisa mengejarnya?"

"Apa anda meragukan kemampuan Neji, Hokage_-sama_?"

Naruto menghela napas, rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan bila berbicara pada orang tua seperti Hiashi. Bahkan ia tidak bisa harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

Ia tahu, kemampuan Neji memang tidak boleh diremehkan. Neji yang seorang jounin memang tidak akan pernah diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

Naruto juga yakin, kalau Neji pasti bisa membawa Hinata kembali, tapi ada hal yang ia pikirkan.

Bagaimana agar Hinata bisa kembali ke Konoha?

Bukankah Hinata juga sudah diusir dari desa ini? Bagaimana mengembalikan nama Hyuuga pada Hinata?

Dan bagaimana para tetua bisa kembali mengakui Hinata dalam klannya?

Naruto juga sempat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja saat ia memanggil beberapa tim untuk mengejar Hinata, Hiashi malah muncul kehadapannya secara tiba-tiba ketika pria tua itu dan para tetua meninggalkan kantornya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepat sebelum beberapa tim yang ia panggil menuju ke tempatnya berada sekarang.

Hingga ia harus menyuruh Shizune untuk menunda kedatangan mereka kemari.

Ia sudah pasti sangat tahu kalau yang akan dibicarakan oleh Hiashi adalah perihal tentang Hinata.

"Bisakah saya tahu kenapa anda menginginkan Hinata kembali? Bukankah anda yang menyetujui Hinata untuk dikeluarkan dari klan?" Pertanyaan itu memang bukanlah jawaban yang Hiashi tanyakan sebelumnya, tapi Naruto sungguh sangat penasaran tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hiashi.

"Hinata adalah putri saya, Hokage_-sama_," Ucap Hiashi mantap.

Naruto sedikit terkejut akan ucapan Hiashi, sekarang Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa Hiashi menginginkan Hinata kembali. Karena Hinata juga adalah putri Hiashi.

Ia sungguh merasa bodoh ketika menanyakan hal tersebut, pertanyaan yang tentu saja akan dijawab oleh semua orang tua ketika anak mereka berada dalam masalah. Begitu juga dengan Hiashi.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah, bisa anda katakan apa rencana anda?"

Hiashi menatap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan, matanya menyiratkan untuk menyuruh _Hokage_ muda itu sedikit mendekat padanya.

Naruto yang mengerti akan isyarat itu, mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk kebesarannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hiashi yang berada diseberang meja dihadapannya.

Setelah merasa jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat hingga tidak ada lagi meja yang menghalangi kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sirat matanya menunjukkan kalau Hiashi boleh mengatakan rencana perihal kembalinya Hinata.

Hiashi sedikit menghela napas dengan tatapan Naruto yang penasaran akannya.

"Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, Hinata dan Neji sudah ditunangkan oleh tetua klan sejak mereka kecil."

Naruto mengernyitkan alis tidak mengerti maksud dari Hiashi, "Bukankah pertunangan Hinata dan Neji dibatalkan ketika mereka lulus ujian chuunin?"

Hiashi mengangguk, "Sekarang mereka akan kembali bertunangan dan menikah atas keinginan Neji sendiri."

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto membelalak, sungguh. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hiashi padanya.

"Apa maksud anda, paman?"

"Neji yang menginginkan Hinata untuk mendampinginya, dan itu adalah pilihan Neji untuk Hinata sekaligus mengembalikan Hinata pada klan dan Konoha."

Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja Hokage yang berada dibelakangnya, tubuhnya sangat lemas ketika mendengar penuturan Hiashi, 'Tidak, adakah cara lain untuk mengembalikan Hinata tanpa Neji yang mendampinginya?' Batin Naruto miris, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya yang tidak bisa ia lontarkan pada Hiashi, tangannya dengan perlahan menggenggam erat jubah kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

Hiashi menatap Naruto yang masih terkejut akan ucapannya, ia tahu pasti reaksi yang diberikan Naruto pastilah akan seperti ini. Karena Hiashi tahu persis perasaan Naruto pada Hinata sekarang, Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa diam menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"_Hokage-sama_!" Panggil Hiashi, mata Naruto kembali fokus pada objek dihadapannya, menatap tatapan mata Hiashi yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Saya meminta anda agar perbincangan ini dirahasiakan," Hiashi mencoba sedikit menjeda kalimatnya seketika melihat mata Naruto yang menyiratkan perasaan kalut didalamnya.

"…Dan perihal Hinata dikeluarkan dari klan, saya mohon anda merahasiakannya," Lanjutnya setengah berbisik yang memang masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa menjawab permintaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hiashi, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga membiarkan pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan kantornya dengan diam.

Mata _sapphire_nya masih lekat menatap pada lantai marmer dibawahnya, "Shizune!" Panggil Naruto kepada bawahan kepercayaannya, Naruto tahu kalau Shizune sejak tadi terus berada di depan pintu mendengarkan perbincangan dirinya dengan Hiashi.

Shizune yang dipanggil pun segera memasuki ruangan Hokage didepannya, mata Shizune menangkap pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat.

Naruto, dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau mendengarnya 'kan?"

Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rahasiakan ini pada siapapun… dan batalkan perintah pada tim yang akan mengejar Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

_PAIRING: SASUHINA_

_Warning: Canon(Mungkin)?, OOC, Mungkin Akan Ada OC Nantinya, Typo's, Dll._

_._

_._

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_._

_._

Satu-persatu embun pagi jatuh diantara dedaunan yang sekarang telah bergoyang diterpa sebuah tubuh yang memiliki kulit putih nan halus, pemilik tubuh itu—Hinata—sekarang baru saja telah membersihkan dirinya dari debu yang melengket ditubuhnya.

Kini tubuh polos itu sedang berjalan diantara dedaunan rumput yang menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh atasnya yang memang benar-benar polos, mata almethysnya melirik kearah objek yang sedang ia cari—pakaiannya—

Setelah mendapatkan objek yang ia cari, akhirnya gadis itu menuju kearah letak dimana pakaiannya berada di sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya angin pagi yang menerpa tubuhnya, dengan segera Hinata mengambil pakaiannya dan mengenakan pakaian itu.

Selesai. Sekarang ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju pondok yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya membersihkan diri tadi, tidak pernah ia sangka, kalau didekat pondok itu terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang airnya mengalir dari air terjun kecil yang sangat jernih.

Hinata merasa sedikit lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Tangannya yang mungil menjinjing sebuah botol kecil yang berisi penuh air. Ia sengaja membawanya menuju pondok untuk Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke akan membutuhkan air itu untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti ketika ia sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, perlahan, dangan sangat perlahan tangan mungilnya menggeser pintu agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke yang masih telelap didalam.

Kepala indigo itu sedikit melonggokkan kepalanya pada sekat dinding setelah ia sudah memasuki pondok yang kecil itu.

Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah diatas futon, "Ternyata masih tidur…" Gumamnya, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju sudut ruangan yang terdapat beberapa peralatan memasak.

Dengan sigap ia menumpahkan air yang berada di dalam botol yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke sebuah cawan yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu yang berukuran tiga kali lipat dari botol yang berdiameter 4cm tersebut.

Setelah semua air itu telah berada dalam cawan, perhatiannya teralih pada tungku memasak disampingnya, ia mulai menyelipkan kayu bakar yang sudah terdapat disana dan meyalakan apinya bermaksud untuk merebus air yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sembari menunggu air yang ia rebus itu mendidih, Hinata mulai bangkit berdiri dan merogoh semua isi tas ranselnya yang besar untuk mencari sebuah handuk kecil miliknya.

Setelah dapat, bibir Hinata sedikit melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang samar.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka sekat dinding yang membatasi antara tempat ia sekarang berada dengan futon milik Sasuke, pemuda itu masih lelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Hinata sedikit menghela napas ketika ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Gadis itu melirik pemuda yang berada diseberangnya yang dihalangi oleh meja segi empat dihadapannya.

Diatas meja tersebut telah tersedia nasi, lauk pauk beserta bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap tanda makanan itu masih sangat hangat.

Dengan langkah berat, Hinata mencoba beranjak dari duduknya dan mencoba membangunkan pemuda dihadapannya yang masih menutup mata itu.

"Akh…"

Hinata tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja mata yang semula terpejam itu sekarang terbuka lebar.

"Apa sudah siap?" Suara itu, suara baritone milik sasuke mengalun dingin ditelinganya.

Matanya memicing tajam kearah Hinata, pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya.

Tangan kekarnya dengan erat mencengkram dadanya yang masih terbalut perban.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat akibat keterkejutannya yang masih belum hilang, dengan perlahan gadis itu sedikit memundurkan langkahnya hinggaka kakinya menyentuh meja kecil yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah gadis yang berada dihadapannya, begitu mengerikannyakah dirinya hingga membuat Hyuuga ini ketakutan?

Padahal Sasuke yakin, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja semua gadis akan tunduk padanya, akan menggilainya, atau malah menatap dirinya dengan mata yang penuh berbinar? bukannya ketakutan seperti Hyuuga ini.

Dengan perlahan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mencoba berdiri dengan menumpu kedua lututnya agar menopang berat tubuhnya, namun hal itu gagal karena lukanya yang semakin nyeri. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa sedikit meringis setelah menyadari perutnya yang terluka kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan ragu sedikit takut ia menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak ketika Hinata berada disampingnya, mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri.

Dengan sedikit kasar akhirnya Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, "aku tidak perlu bantuanmu, Hyuuga!" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Hinata sedikit menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Ta-Tapi kau terluka, ka-kau tidak bi-bisa berdiri 'kan?"

Memang benar apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, tapi harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat tinggi sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk menerima bantuan orang lain, apalagi dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya lemah seperti Hyuuga disampingnya.

Namun bukan Hinata namanya jika gadis itu menyerah begitu saja, lagi pula ia juga sudah mempunyai rencana pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Rencana agar dirinya bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Kembali Hinata dengan cepat meraih lengan kekar sasuke dan menggandengnya, pemuda itu sedikit tersentak akan perlakuan gadis ini. Ia pikir Hyuuga itu akan menundukkan wajahnya dan membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya, tapi nyatanya dia malah meraih lengannya tanpa ragu.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir kalau gadis ini sama seperti gadis-gadis yang sering ia temui, gadis yang dengan agresif mencoba mendekati dirinya dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan atas penolakan sasuke.

Sedikit seringai tersungging dibibir tipis pemuda tersebut.

"Murahan…" Ejeknya dengan gumaman yang masih sangat terdengar jelas oleh Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan sasuke. Pegangan tangannya mengerat pada lengan pemuda itu, sungguh, apa maksud Uchiha ini dengan memanggilnya murahan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu, Uchiha-_san_!" Dengan sedikit menggeram Hinata mencoba menenagkan dirinya agar tidak mendorong pemuda itu sehingga melukai Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, walaupun hal itu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sasuke, tapi sasuke sedikit terkejut akan reaksi yang diberikan Hinata. bukankah semalam gadis itu sungguh ketakutan jika menatapnya? Lalu sekarang Hyuuga ini malah menatapnya tajam tanpa ada rasa takut yang tersirat pada almethys miliknya.

"Ingin mendapat perhatian 'eh!" Sasuke berkata sarkastik.

Hinata menghela napas berat, "Maaf, Uchiha-_san_! A-aku tidak seperti apa ya-yang ka-kau ucapkan. A-aku bukanlah pe-perempuan mu-murahan, da-dan a-aku bukan pe-perempuan yang su-suka me-mencari perhatian."

Sasuke sedikit mendengus akan apa yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata, sambil mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Hinata yang tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu terlalu jauh.

Ia pun tidak ingat sejak kapan ia telah menyuapkan makannan yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, dengan ditemani oleh Hinata diseberang menjanya yang juga sedang melahap makanannya.

Sasuke sedikit memperhatikan cara makan gadis itu, cara makan yang sangat perlahan dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Gadis Hyuuga ini juga tidak berisik seperti gadis-gadis yang sering ia temui.

Tanpa sadar, sasuke selalu membandingkan mantan _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu pada gadis lain yang pernah ia temui.

.

.

Setelah menyantap makanan yang sederhana, Hinata dengan tenang mengambil mangkuk yang berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk untuk Sasuke.

Tangan mungilnya meletakkan mangkuk tersebut diatas meja dimana masih berserakan peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

"Ka-Kau bersihkan tu-tubuhmu, A-Aku akan me-mencuci ini," Hinata menunjuk bekas peralatan makan yang baru saja ia pakai dan segera membereskannya menuju danau kecil dibelakang pondok.

Sasuke hanya diam saja memperhatikan pola tingkah gadis Hyuuga itu, ia tidak mengomentari apapun, dirinya hanya memperhatikan Hinata sampai tubuh mungilnya tidak terlihat lagi karena Hinata telah menutup pintunya.

Pelahan Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berada disebelahnya, dahinya sedikit mengernyit akan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. bagaimana tidak?

Ia tidak tahu harus membersihkan tubuhnya darimana, bahkan untuk membuka perban yang melilit tubuhhya sendiri pun ia ragu bisa melepasnya.

Lagi pula darahnya yang sudah mongering kini mulai merembes keluar lagi akibat ulah yang dilakukannya sendiri, alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa diam hanya memandangi mangkuk yang berisi air hangat itu.

'Bodoh!' batinnya mencela Hinata, bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri?

Sasuke pun tidak menyangka ia akan terluka parah seperti ini, dan baru kali ini ia mendapatkan misi hingga membuatnya harus menebus kerugian pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Ini sungguh sial baginya, bisa-bisanya Sasuke tertipu dengan para bandit yang memberinya misi untuk mencuri sebuah perhiasan yang berada pada saudagar kaya raya diwilayah Ame pinggiran kota. Dan ternyata para saudagar itu bersengkokol dengan para bandit itu. Sehingga Sasuke pun harus bertarung habis-habisan dengan para shinobi kelas S desa Ame, ia dituduh oleh para bandit dan saudagar kaya itu bahwa ia lah yang telah mencuri perhiasan itu. Mereka para penguasa memang sangat licik untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka ingikan, bukan? Dan sasuke sendiri pun tidak menyangka bahwa ia hanyalah umpan untuk mereka yang melarikan dir,i karena merekalah yang ternyata telah mencuri perhiasan itu sebelumnya. Sasuke benar-benar merutuki otak jeniusnya itu dengan bodohnya menerima misi dari seseorang yang memang bukan berasal dari warga Ame.

Jujur, ia sedikit tergiur dengan upah yang ia dapatkan jika Sasuke berhasil mengemban misi tersebut, tapi bukanlah upah yang ia dapatkan, sekarang malah luka parah yang ia dapatkan akibat terjatuh dari jurang dan tubuhnya mengenai ranting pohon yang tajam sehingga membuat perutnya terluka seperti ini.

Hal itu memang sengaja ia lakukan untuk melarikan diri dari para Shinobi kelas S Ame.

Ck, sekarang mungkin ia telah dicari oleh para Shinobi Ame, mungkin Sasuke akan pergi dari hutan Ame ini secepatnya setelah ia sembuh dari lukanya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi harus kemana dan ia pun tidak mempunyai tujuan setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Konoha. Ia sungguh mati harapan, sekarang ia hanya sendiri didunia ini. Tidak seorangpun yang bisa ia percayai lagi akibat kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Madara dan kebenaran oleh Itachi.

Sasuke masih bingung akan misi berat yang diemban oleh Anikinya, kenapa Itachi mau menerima misi tersebut—misi untuk membunuh semua klannya—hanya demi penduduk desa Konoha dan kedamaian desa.

Hingga Itachi mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan menjadi kriminal kelas S yang masuk dalam daftar hitam di seluruh Negara.

.

.

…

.

.

Neji dengan tenang duduk bersila di depan meja pada sebuah kedai yang berada dekat hutan Ame, pemuda itu perlahan menyesap tehnya yang hangat sembari menikmati suguhan pemandangan hutan yang berada dihadapannya.

Beberapa gadis yang juga sedang mengunjungi kedai itu dengan berani merilik pemuda tampan bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. namun hal itu terus diacuhkannya. Kini pikirannya hanya melayang pada sesosok gadis yang kini telah dicarinya.

Neji sudah benar-benar memantapkan hatinya pada gadis tersebut—Hinata—ia sudah berjanji akan membawanya pulang bagaimana pun caranya. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya 'kan dia membawa pulang Hinata kembali dan menjadikan Hinata miliknya? Toh sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai perasaan khusus pada gadis itu.

Tangannya kembali meletakkan cangkir yang beberapa saat lalu bertengger dibibir tipisnya untuk sekedar menyesap harumnya teh buatan kedai tersebut, sekarang ia harus mencari Hinata kembali. Jujur ia sudah mendapatkan jalan buntu untuk itu, Neji sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mencari HInata kemana. Sudah beberapa hari dirinya terus mencari jejak gadis itu.

Mata _almethys_ Neji memicing kesekeliling ruangan yang berada pada kedai tersebut ketika ia mendengar suara tawa beberapa orang yang bertubuh besar, melihat dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya orang-orang itu adalah para bandit yang baru saja datang ke kedai itu.

Neji sedikit kesal akan kehadiran mereka yang menganggu suasana hening kedai tersebut.

"Hei! Kau tahu betapa bodohnya si Uchiha itu memerima tawaran kita ha ha ha…" Gelak tawa salah satu dari teman mereka yang berbadan lebih kecil dari kedua teman yang lainnya.

Uchiha…

Apa apa yang dimaksud oleh para bandit itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

Neji benar-benar sangat penasaran untuk kali ini.

Telinganya yang tajam dengan jeli mendengarkan perbincangan mereka yang terus ssaja mengoceh tidak jelas tentang Uchiha.

Sudut bibir Neji sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar nama itu, jadi ternyata Sasuke yang menjadi _Missing-Nin_ itu berada di desa Ame? atau hutan Ame kah? Ternyata setelah melarikan dari Konoha ia tinggal disini?

Neji tidak bisa habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu tetap memilh untuk menjadi Missing-Nin, padahal hampir semua orang dari desa Konoha menginginkan pemuda itu kembali.

Tapi…

Tunggu!

Mata _almethys_ Neji kembali memicing tajam dari sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke berada disekitar Ame? itu artinya jika Hinata juga berada di kawasan Ame, kemungkinan besar Hinata akan mendapat masalah besar jika bertemu dengan Uchiha itu.

Dengan cepat ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diats meja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai dan melesat pergi menghiraukan teriakan sang pemilik kedai ygn ingin memberikan uang kembaliannya.

Sekarang Neji sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, bagaimana kalau Hinata benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke? Ia takut jika hal it terjadi, sungguh Hinata bukanlah lawan yang kuat untuk sasuke.

Kembali Neji mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya untuk mencari jejak gadis Hyuuga.

.

.

…

.

.

Hinata memasuki pondok Sasuke setelah ia selesai membersihkan semua peralatan makan, gadis Hyuuga itu melirik pemuda yang sekarang hanya duduk bersandar didinding.

Matanya menatap kearah meja tempat ia meletakkan sebuah cawan yang sekarang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap seperti beberapa saat lalu ketika ia meletakkannya.

Cawan dan handuk yang Hinata letakkan itu sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh pemuda yang sekarang sedang bersandar didinding samping meja itu, terbukti dari handuk yang masih kering dan cawan itu yang tidak berubah letaknya.

"Ka-Kau tidak membersihkan dirimu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya HInata sedikit bingung akan Sasuke yang tidak ingin membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang HInata dengan diam, ia tidak menjawab pertannyaan Hinata bahkan ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Hinata merasa sedikit bingung akan sifat Sasuke, "Apa ka-kau tidak ingin me-membersihkan dirimu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi ketika tidak menddapat respon apaun dari Sasuke.

Diam

Sasuke masih saja diam dan hanya memandang dirinya, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini sih? Hinata mana bisa mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya dengan pandangan mata saja?

"A-Airnya mungkin sudah dingin… apa ka-kau ingin dihangatkan lagi?" sekali lagi Hinata bertanya pada sasuke, sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit kesal akan perilaku sasuke yang diam saja tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Hyuuga!" Panggil Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Bahu Hinata sedikit menegang ketika ia mendengar nama klan itu.

Tubuhnya seakan berhenti bergerak, padahal baru saja ia ingin mengambil cawan itu untuk ia hangatkan diatas tungku.

Hyuuga…

Ia baru ingat, kalau dirinya sekarang bukanlah Hyuuga lagi, jadi mungkin ia akan sedikit mengoreksi panggilan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"_Go-Gomen_, Uchiha-_san_ aku bu-bukanlah Hyuuga yang kau sebut—"

Hinata sedikit tercekat akan ucapannya sendiri, sekarang tubuhnya kembali sedikit bergetar akan kenyataan itu.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya? Gadis ini bukan Hyuuga? Lantas kenapa ia bisa memiliki mata mutiara itu? Dan Sasuke benar-benar sangat ingat bahwa gadis ini memang Hyuuga, ia sungguh sangat mengenalnya—walaupun Sasuke tidak ingat namanya—dengan baik, bukankah gadis ini yang selalu mengagumi Naruto yang dianggapnya bodoh itu?

Apa Sasuke salah orang?

Tidak

Itu tidak mungkin

Sasuke sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, hanya sedikit. Ia yakin kalau gadis itu Hyuuga.

Sangat yakin!

"Aku bukan Hyuuga…" Lirih Hinata, ia mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sasuke, niatnya untuk menghangatkan air pun sudah urung.

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, apa maksud gadis ini? Sasuke yakin kalau dia adalah Hyuuga.

Apa gadis itu berusaha untuk menipunya?

Pemuda itu memang sibuk dengan perang batinnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya tidak menyadari Hinata menitikkan air matanya dengan diam.

"Se-Sekarang aku ha-hanyalah Hi-Hinata… Hiks…"

Hinata?

Yah, Hinata nama gadis itu, Sasuke ingat sekarang!

Tapi…

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya ketika Sasuke mendengar isakan tangis gadis itu, mata _obsidian_nya sedikit membulat melihat air mata Hinata.

Pandangan mata Sasuke memperlihatkan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Hinata sendiri, "Kau… menangis?" Ucapan Sasuke sedikit menyentakkan Hinata, ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya telah menangis.

Ini aneh, entah kenapa Sasuke sedikt merasakan iba pada gadis itu walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tau apa penyebab gadis itu menitikkan air matanya.

Tangan kanannya terkepal ketika tanpa sadar ia hendak menyentuh air mata dipipi gadis itu, ia penasaran, bagaimana ketika Sasuke menyentuh pipi pucat Hinata.

Setelah mendengar penuturan sasuke, Hinata dengan cepat menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

Tidak

Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sekarang, Hinata harus lebih kuat agar dapat kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin dengan cara inilah ia bisa kembali ke Konoha dan diakui oleh semua orang disana, termasuk klannya.

Mata _amethyst_ itu menatap lurus pada mata obsidian sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"A-Aku tidak menangis… hanya kelilipan…" Hinata berucap sembari memulai mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata, kenapa baru sekarang gadis itu membersihkan tubuhnya? Kenapa tidak dari tadi?

Tangan mungil HInata dengan hati-hati membuka perban Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu mengeluarkan cairan darah merah, , "Ka-Kau boleh memanggiku Hinata saja Uchiha-_san, _ti-tidak perlu memakai nama klan itu…" tangan Hinata masih saja tetap bekerja pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit meringis dan menggeram kecil ketika Hinata selessai melepas semua perban yang melilit tubuhnya, sejak ia mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata,entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis ini.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memperhatikan gerak gerik yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana bibir merah itu berucap, "Hinata—"

Sejenak sasuke tersentak akan apa yang telah diucapkannya, tanpa sadar ia telah memanggil nama gadis ini.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan alis mengerut, bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan senyum. Senyum yang pertama kali ia lontarkan pada pemuda Uchiha itu, "Y-Ya?" Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya bungkam

Tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat senyuman itu

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia hanya merasa dadanya sedikit bergemuruh dan entah sejak kapan. Sekarang tangan kekarnya berada dipipi gadis itu.

Dengan lembut tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus pipi kiri HInata, mengusap bekas jejak air mata yang masih tersisia disana.

Hinata hanya terdiam akan tingkah yang dilakukan Uchiha bungsu, ia hanya menatap mata hitam sasuke lekat. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan padanya, tapi sekarang ia memang harus hati-hati pada Sasuke.

Bisa saja nantinya Sasuke memerangkap dirinya dalam _Sharingan_ miliknya dan menyebabkan Hinata kehilangan nyawanya.

Entah datanga dari mana, ia merasakan getaran aneh didadanya ketika melihat mata amethyst itu, mata _kekkei genkai _milik Hinata_. _

Obsidian sasuke terus saja menyelami mata sewarna bola mutiara yang berada dihadapannya. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan kekar miliknya ditampik oleh Hinata.

"_Go-Gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. Ka-kau tadi memanggilku?" Ucap Hinata sedikti keras, ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan hingga tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus pipi Hinata.

Hinata sedikit risih akan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Menghilangkan kekagetannya akan perlakuan HInata, sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata yang telah memandangnya tidak mengerti.

Hinata mengeretkutkan alisnya tidak mengerti akan perilaku Sasuke terhadapnya, ada apa dengan pemuda Uchiha ini?

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" panggil Hinata sekali lagi, tadi Hinata dengan jelas mendengar panggilan pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Sasuke kembali memandang mata _amethyst_ itu dengan diam, "Urusai! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" perintah sasuke sembari mengendikkan dagunya ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Hinata yang mengerti akan ucapan sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, dengan cekatan tangannya memeras haduk yang baru saja ia celupkan pada air di cawan yang masih sedikit terasa hangat itu. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian menggosokkan handuk itu dengan perlahan pada dada bidang Sasuke, tangan mungilnya mengusap perlahan tubuh itu seakan tubuh Sasuke adalah hal yang paling sensitif untuk dilukai. Cairan merah yang sudah mulai mengering ditubuh Sasuke pun mulai menghilang akibat usapa lembut dari handuk HInata.

Hinata sedikit puas dengan hasil kerjanya, bibirnya sedikit menyuggingkan sebuah senyuman akan hal itu.

Sasuke tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, deiam-diam memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memiliki warna rona alami pada wajahnya, tubuhnya seakan menjadi kaku katika gadis itu menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya yang dilapisi handuk pada tubuh Sasuke. Darah sasuke pun semakin berdesir ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum tipis pada pekerjaannya membersikan tubuhnya, entah apa yagn Sasuke rasakan, yang penting ia menrasa senang ketika gadis itu menyentuhnya seperti itu. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat mneyukainya ketika Hinata berada didekatnya seperti ini.

Sasuke pun tidak mengerti kenapa? Tapi yang terpenting baginya sekarang, ia ingin Hinata selalu bersamanya. Tidak meninggalkannya sendirian lagi.

Ia ingin gadis itu, tetap bersama disisinya

Deg

Dengan sedikit tersentak, Sasuke kembali menormalkan pikirannya akan hal tersebut, kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu? Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Tidak, bahkan ini memang bukan lah dirinya, 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Bukankah dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri? Apa lagi jika ia menginginkan seseorang disisinya, itu tidak akan mugnkin!

Sedikit dengusan ia keluarkan akan pemikirannya barusan hingga membuat gadis dihadapannya tersentak kaget, "A-Apa aku me-melakukan kesalahan, Uciha-_san_? A-Apa masih terasa sakit?" Hinata berucap dengan sangat hati-hati agar pemuda dihadapannya tidak mengeluarkan aura kemarahan.

Hinata sedikit takut akan sentuhannya pada luka Sasuke itu menimbulkan rasa sakit, sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah jika itu terjadi. Dengan takut Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah dihadapannya, wajah dingin itu tidak menimbulkan ekspresi apapun. Hinata tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang ada didalam pikiran Sasuke.

Dengan helaan napas sebentar ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, kini HInata telah selesai menyelesaikan membersihkan tubuh depan Sasuke, sekarang ia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk memunggunginya agar Hinata dapat membersihkan punggung pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya mengerti akan maksud yang diberikan Hinata, desir darahnya belum juga berhenti, malah semakin bertambah ketika HInata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat dirinya, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika tangan mungil gadis itu menyentuh punggungnya tanpa dilapisi oleh selembah handuk yang tadi Hinata balitkan ditubuhnya.

"Kau bukan Hyuuga!" pertannyaan itu. Tidak, sepertinya itu lebih tepat dibilang pernyataan dari mulut Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia merasakan tangan mungil yang mengusap perlahan punggungnya terhenti, Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Hinata yang berada dibelakang punggungnya menegang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa gadis itu bereaksi seperti itu ketika ia menanyakan hal itu? Apa ada perkataannya yang salah? Ia benarkan? Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang bilang kalau ia bukanlah Hyuuga? Lantas kenapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu?

"A-Aku memang bu-bukan Hyuuga, sekarang," Dengan gemetar gadis itu menjawabnya.

Sekarang?

Apa maksudnya?

Sekarang ia bukan Hyuuga?

Lalu dulu ia adalah seorang Hyuuga?

Apa gadis ini sudah memiliki nama klan lain?

Hati Sasuke mencelos akan pertanyaan didalam dirinya sendiri, Hinata sudah memiliki seorang suami? Benarkah? Pertanyaan itu terus berngiang didalam hatinya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik mata _amethyst_ itu. Alis sasuke mengerut meminta penjelasan dari Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan intens meminta penjelasan, "A-aku memang bukan Hyuuga la-lagi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, dengan sedikit gerakan bibirnya terbuka namun diurungkannya ketika melihat gadis itu akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"K-Klan Hyuuga sudah ti-tidak membutuhkan ku la-lagi," Tangan Hinata yang berada disisi tubuhnya terkepal saat ia mengucapkan kata tersebut, "…K-Klan Hyuuga ti-tidak membutuhkan _Heiress_ yang lemah—" Sasuke sedikti tersentak akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

Apa gadis ini telah dikeluarkan dari klan? Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sakit didadanya ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, mata _obsidian_nya terpaku pada sosok didepannya yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Namun apa yang ia rasakan didalam dirinya tidak seperti apa yang terlukis di wajahnya sekarang, Sasuke menyeringai sedikit meremehkan gadis didepannya, sedikit dengusan kasar ia lontarkan hinnga membuat HInata yang berada didepannya kembali mendongakkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda.

"Kau memang lemah!" Ucap sasuke dingin.

Hinata menatap nanar pemuda dihadapannya, ia melihat pemuda itu menyeringai dengan senyuman mengejek yang diarahkan padanya, tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Kau memang lemah! Karena itulah kau tidak pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga!" Saasuke malanjutkan uacapannya ketika ia melihat air mata gadis itu meleleh dipipi mulusnya, entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sasuke malah merasakan rasa sakit ketika melihat air mata itu jatuh, ia ingin menghentikannya. Namun yang ada ia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata peda yang membuat air mata HInata semkin mengalir deras.

Ucapan sasuke memang benar, Sasuke tidak salah. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu marah pada pemuda itu, ia pun tidak perlu mengeluarkan air matanya yang semakin menderas ini 'kan? Lalu kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti?

Hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan sasuke barusan, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Hinata memandang _obsidian_ didepannya.

"_Gomen_, U-Uchiha-_san _a-aku memang lemah! Tapi a-aku akan berusaha un-untuk menjadi lebi kuat… dank e-kembali ke Konoha" Hinata berucap yakin pada sasuke, 'Dan juga membawamu kembali ke Konoha' lanjut Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Hinata, ia sungguh tidak pernah menduga kalau gadis ini akan menjawab perkataannya. Sasuke pikir Hinata hanya akan diam sembari melelehkan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras, nyatanya gadis itu menyapukan air matanya dan berucap dengan penuh keyakinan padanya.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya –membersihakn tubuh Sasuke—setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia bertingkah seakan tidak pernah terjadi perbincangan yang baru saja terjadi. Hinata masih dengan tenang melanjutkan aktufitasnya yang tertunda.

Dan yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung adalah senyuman itu kembali terlukis diwajah HInata. ia tidak mengerti akan sifat gadis ini, padahal bukankah Hinata baru saja menangis? Lalu sekarang ia malah tersenyum lembut padanya dan tidak memperlihatkan kemarahan pada Sasuke yang telah menyebutnya lemah.

.

.

…

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam Neji terus melompati dahan pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya, ia sedikit merasa tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat. Kini ia berada didalam hutan Ame. pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah lubang pohon yang cukup besar untuk bisa di masuki olehnya.

Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu meyenderkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat pada batang pohon tersebut, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat rintikan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Hujan…

Wilayah Ame memang selalu dihiasi dengan warna langit gelap dan hujan yang mengguyurnya 'kan? Jadi hal itu memang sudah wajar jika tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja Neji sempat menemukan tempat ini.

Pemuda itu sedikti menghela napas ringan, pikirannya terus melayang pada seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang dicarinya.

Sungguh, pemuda Hyuuga ini benar-benar merindukannya, mata _ametyhs_ itu kini denan perlahan terpejam menikmati suara rintikan hujan yang mengguyur. Tubuhnya yang semula kelelahan kini berganti dengan rasa yang nyaman, dengan perlahan kessadarannya pun menghilang terbuai dalam mimpi yang membuatnya teringat akan gadis itu—Hinata—

.

.

…

.

.

Para _Shinob_i yang telah di panggil Naruto saat ini telah berkumpul pada ruang Hokage, walaupun mereka telah mendengar pembatalan misi mereka. Tapi mereka tetaplah datang untuk menemui sang _Hokage_—Naruto—yang kini sedang dengan susah payah mencari alasan pembatalan misi mereka.

Keringat Naruto yang mengalir pada pelipisnya membuat semua yang ada diruang itu mengernyit heran, adda apa dengan Naruto? Pikir mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Ah! Baiklah! Misi kalian batal karena sudah ada pengganti untuk kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu melakukan misi yang berbahaya seperti ini," Seru Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sakura yang juga salah satu dari mereka mengernyit heran, "Apa kau meragukan kami,Naruto!" serunya sedikit kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengoran khasnya, tangan kanannya kini sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal, ia sudah tiddak tahu lagi harus membuat alasan yang seperti apa pada mereka.

"Ck!" Salah satu dari _shinobi_ berdecak kesal, hingga membuat semua mata yang ada disana memandang pemuda tersebut—Shikamaru—

"Kalian pergilah! Hokage kita sekarang membutuhkan waktu untuk memberi alasannya kepada kita," Ucap pemuda Nara itu.

Sakura yang merasa kesal akan ucapan Shikamaru melwngkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang sangat tiddak suka akan tingkah Naruto yang mencurigakan, "Berikan alasanmu pada kami Naruto!"

"Ck! Sakura!" Shikamaru berseru kesal akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

Sakura hanya menghela napasnya kemudian langkahnya kini berbalik kearah pintu ruang _Hokage_ untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh shinobi yang lainnya.

Selang beberapa meniot berlalu kini hanya Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berada diruangan itu, keduanya saling bertatapan pada dengan intens. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Naruto."

Dengan tangan yang berkeringat, Naruto mengepalkan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya dengan lambat, sudah dia duga hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Shikamaru pasti akan menyakan perihal ini.

Shikamaru masih menunggu apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Naruto, matanya yang selalu menunjukkan rasa mala situ kini berubah sedikit tajam.

Dengan sedikit menghela napas, akhirnya Naruto berucap lirih, pemuda jenius ini memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Hinata telah dikeluarkan dari klan Hyuuga…"

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: *ngelap keringat* akhirnya selese juga ni fic, gomen buat yang udah nunggu lama. Dan Tsuki juga ga sempet buat memperbaiki typo yang masih berterbaran.

Thanks for the review:

**Sugar Princess71, Moku-chan,NSL, jenaMaru-chan, Rosecchi, n, AnnisssARA, Mamoka, Kertas Biru, Anami Hime, himetarou ai, Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, lightning, astia morichan, Suzu Aizawa, Ciaxx, Crimson 'Jac' Lotus, ray phantomhive, hinata hitsugaya, Chikuma Yafa, Chizuu, and one flamer pairing Valeria Luciver**

Yah satu lagi buat yang nanya kenapa dichap satu HInata manggil sasuke itu 'Sasuke-kun', soalnya dia hanya reflek nyebutin nama Sasuke. G tahu kenapa Tsuki pada waktu itu teringat Naruto the Movie yang Hinata nyebut nama Sasuke, :p

Akhir kata review please!

Salam

Shiroi no Tsuki


	4. Go Home

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Hinata berada dipondok ini bersama Sasuke, dan ia pun sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sasuke yang selalu dingin dan suka mencelanya itu.

Sekarang sudah saatnya gadis itu membereskan peralatannya yang beberapa minggu ini telah sengaja ia keluarkan untuk keperluannya, dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu kini memasukkan barang-barang miliknya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Selesai, sekarang Hinata tinggal menggulung _futon_ yang ia pakai selama tinggal di pondok Sasuke dan meletakkannya di balik sekat dinding yang sekarang telah ditempati Sasuke dalam tidur lelapnya.

Hinata memang bersiap untuk pergi dari pondok Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menahannya cukup lama dikediamannya hanya untuk sekedar merawat bungsu Uchiha.

Dengan sedikit berjingkit Hinata berjalan melewati tubuh Sasuke yang kini masih terlelap, jantung gadis itu berdetak sedikit cepat dari biasanya ketika ia takut jika pemuda itu terbangun dan menghentikan niatnya untuk kabur.

Langkahnya semakin memelan ketikan akan melewati samping tubuh Sasuke, dengan perlahan diletakkannya _futon _yang sudah ia gulung disamping _futon_ milik sasuke.

Namun belum selesai ia meletakkan _futon_ itu dengan benar, sebuah tangan berhasil memegang pergelangan kakinya yang akan melangkah, Hinata sungguh kaget sehingga membuatnya yang tadi berjongkok menjadi terlentang.

Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya menunjukkan wajah horror ketika pemilik sebuah tangan itu menangkap basah dirinya yang berniat untuk kabur dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap sang pemilik tangan yang masih memegang pergelangan kaki Hinata dengan erat.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

_PAIRING: SASUHINA_

_Warning: Canon(Mungkin)?, OOC, Mungkin Akan Ada OC Nantinya, Typo's, Dll._

_._

_._

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meneguk _saliva_nya dengan sangat lambat, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda yang ia tahu selalu tidur pulas tengah malam itu kini terjaga karena dirinya.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menusuk miliknya, tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan kaki Hinata. sungguh ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi darinya, Sasuke masih membutuhnkan gadis itu.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin—"

"Apa yang kau inginkan!"

Sejenak Hinata sedikit menyentakkan kakinya agar bisa terlepas dari gennggaman tangan kekar milik Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda itu malah semakin erat mencengkram pergelangan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan berkas-berkas cengkraman di sana.

Seringaian muncul di bibir tipis milik Sasuke ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang menatapnya horror, "Ingin lari, eh!" Ucapnya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar di buatnya, "Aku… a-aku tidak—"

"Sekali kau mencoba lari, kau akan mati!"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata seraya membenarkan posisinya yang semula rebahan menjadi terduduk.

Petir di luar menggelegar menusuk gendang telinga Hinata ketika ia mendengar ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, mati? Memang siapa pemuda itu hingga dengan mudah mengucapkan kata mati di depannya?

"A-aku bukan tawananmu Uchiha!" Hinata sedikit membentak dengan ucapannya, pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi…" lanjutnya disertai dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar memohon.

Sasuke masih diam melihat ekspresi yang cepat berubah di wajah Hinata, tangannya yang semula mencengkram erat pergelangan kaki Hinata, kini telah berpindah kepergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak!" Seruan itu sangat lirih, bahkan Hinata yang berada di hadapannya pun tidak mendengar akan ucapan sasuke barusan, Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tetap berisi keras tidak mau membiarkan gadis mantan Hyuuga ini pergi darinya?

"Bi-biarkan aku pe-pergi de-dengan me-membawamu kembali ke Ko-konoha," Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat ia tunda, ia sungguh takut ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut. Tapi keinginannya menghapuskan semua rasa takutnya yang begitu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jika a-aku membawamu ke-kembali, mu-mungkin a-aku akan di-diterima kembali me-menjadi Hyuuga. Da-dan kau akan me-mendapatkan tempat untukmu ti-tinggal, ka-karena itu kumohon. I-ini juga sebagai ba-balas budimu te-terhadapku yang su-sudah menolongmu."

Sasuke terpaku dengan perkataan Hinata, mendapatkan tempat untuk tinggal katanya? Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan jika sasuke kembali ke Konoha pun ia pasti akan diberi hukuman yang setimpal akan perbuatannya yang selam ini ia lakukan, tidak. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan gadis lemah ini, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun. Untuk apa ia mempercayai gadis yang telah dibuang itu?

Sedikit pun Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi pada Konoha, desa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang kriminal seperti sekarang. Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu, padahal ia sudah dibuang oleh klannya tapi kenapa ia malah menginginkan kembali ke sana? Bahkan ia yang diharapkan untuk pulang ke Konoha pun enggan untuk kembali.

_Obsidian_nya menatap dengan _intens_ _amethyst_ itu, ia mencari kebohongan yang terdapat di dalamnya, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah pandangan hampa gadis itu. Pandangan yang tidak dapat Sasuke artikan. Pandangan yang Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran HInata, dan membuatnya semakin penasaran padanya.

"Balas budi, aku tidak perlu membalas budi untukmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam , sudah ia duga hal itu akan terjadi seperti ini. Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau kembali ke Konoha dengan suka rela.

Tapi sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengajak pemuda ini kembali, karena jalan inilah satu-satunya yang dapat Hinata pikirkan untuk bisa kembali ke klannya, bukannya Hinata ingin memanfaatkan pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar sungguh ingin Sasuke kembali ke desa.

Ia ingin melihat senyuman Naruto ketika melihat ia membawa pulang Sasuke dan ia juga ingin melihat senyuman Sakura yang selama ini menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang. Ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto terus saja mengharapkan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terus menunggu pemuda Uchiha ini kembali. Itu sungguh membuatnya sakit.

Sakit karena ia yang sudah mulai menyerah pada Naruto akhirnya kembali mengharapkannya lagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Rinai hujan mulai turun membasahi tanah hutan Ame, Sasuke mulai melonggarkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata walaupun belum melepaskannya, "Aku tidak perlu pulang ke Konoha—" Lirih Sasuke sedikit tercekat akan perkataanya.

Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke penasaran, ia hanya diam menunggu pemuda Uchiha itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada tempatku untuk pulang, walaupun mereka menungguku…" Menunggu yang dimaksud sasuke adalah sahabatnya, untuk apa dia Ke Konoha jika tidak ada keluarga yang menunggunya pulang dan mengucapkan selamat datang untuknya, paling tidak Sasuke hanya mengharapkan Itachi masih berada di sisinya.

Hinata termenung ketika sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut, "Kau masih be-beruntung Uchiha-san, pa-paling tidak. Ma-masih ada sa-sahabatmu yang me-menunggumu, se-sedangkan aku ti-tidak seorangpun… da-dan aku telah diusir…" Hinata mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan lirih.

Padahal Hinata ingin sekali menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa air matanya enggan untuk keluar barang setetes pun, hatinya sangat sakit ketika melontarkan kalimat yang tidak ingin ia lontarkan sendiri. Yamg pada akhirnya membuatnya kembali ingin menangisi dirinya.

Selang beberapa menit keduanya kembali terdiam, hanya deru hujan yang menemani kesunyian diantara keduanya. Dengan sedikit helaan napas, sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Bereskan barangku!" Perintah sasuke hingga membuat Hinata tersentak dengan perintah itu.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, sasuke kembali menghela napas berat seakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan adalah hal yang paling terberat, "Setelah hujan reda, kita akan pergi."

Hinata terperangah, mulutnya membuka menutup seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satu pun kata yang dapat terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar ingin berteriak pada Hinata saat itu juga jika saja ia bukanlah Uchiha, gadis ini sama sekali tidak merespon dirinya yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya paling berat di dalam hidupnya.

Masahlahnya, sasuke juga tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tega melihat gadis di depannya ini memasang wajah sedihnya, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis ini mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, ia berpikir untuk pergi dari gubuk ini bersama Hinata.

"Cepatlah!" geram Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, seulas senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu. Dengan sedikit terbata ia mulai melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Sasuke padanya—membereskan barang milik Sasuke—

Sungguh, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini padanya.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Rinai hujan tetap dengan setia membasahi tanah Ame ketika pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu kini menelusuri hutan ditengah malam yang pekat, ia dengan tergesa melewati dahan demi dahan pohon yang dipijaknya.

Kali ini firasatnya memang benar, Hinata berada dalam hutan ini, Neji merasakan sedikit aliran _chakra_ milik Hinata walaupun samar. Tapi ia yakin Hinata berada di hutan.

Neji sedikit tersentak ketika ia terlelap dan mendapati malam sudah menjelang, ia sunggu tidak menyangka tidurnya akan selelap itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika ia mengaktifkan _byaakugan_ miliknya. Neji merasakan sedikit _chakra_ Hinata di dalam hutan.

Sekarang, jadilah dirinya menelusuri Hutan dengan tergesa agar tidak kehilangan jejak dari Hinata.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata-sama."

Pemuda itu berharap malam ini ia akan menemukan Hinata dan dengan cepat membawa pulang gadis itu ke Konoha dengan membawa namanya kembali sebagai istri dari Hyuuga Neji.

Batinnya sedikit merasa khawatir ketika ia juga merasakan _chakra_ lain yang berada di dekat Hinata, Neji tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, ia tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya itu berakhir dengan bertemu Sasuke dan apa yang ditakutinya selama ini akan terjadi.

Dan Neji sungguh berharap chakra yang dirasakannya selain _chakra_ Hinata itu bukanlah milik dari Uchiha Sasuke sang _missing-nin._

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Shikamaru memandang kosong pemandangan langit malam Konoha, otak jeniusnya terus memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dirinya hanya tidak menyangka para tetua Hyuuga akan mengeluarkan Hinata dari klan dan desa Konoha tanpa seizin dari _Hokage_, Naruto memintanya untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Namun ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja ketika mendengar Hinata yang sudah tidak lagi berada di Konoha, ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti perginya Sasuke dari Konoha.

Shikamaru tidak ingin kalau nantinya Hinata akan berubah dan menimbulkan dendam baru untuk Konoha.

Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Shikamaru!" panggil sebuah suara lemut dari belakang punggung Shikamaru.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis bersurai pirang dengan tangannya yang bertengger manis di pinggang ramping miliknya.

Pemuda Nara itu mendesah malas mendapati gadis itu telah menatapnya _intens_ dengan pandangan yang bingung seakan meminta penjelasan mengapa ia berada di sini dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Yah terang saja Ino—gadis bersurai pirang—merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Shikamaru yang tidak biasanya itu, pemuda ini memanag sering memandangi langit. Namun, pemuda itu biasanya tidak sendiri karena pasti akan ada Chouji yang menemaninya sembari memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Sudah Shikamaru duga, gadis ini pasti akan menanyakan sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Padahal ia beranggapan akan bisa menyembunyikannya dari gadis ini dan ia yakin bisa menyembunikannya.

"_Nanimonai_…" jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

Gadis berparas cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia paham betul akan sikap Shikamaru yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu pasti telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyakannya pada Shikamaru. Mungkin pemuda itu perlu waktu untuk menguraikan masalah yang dimilikinya.

Tidak mau memaksa, Ino akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepintas ia mendekati Shikamaru yang masih setia berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

Perlahan tangan mungil gadis itu mendekap erat punggung pemuda Nara, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Ino, gadis yang baru beberapa bulan ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jika kau sudah siap untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang membuatmu seperti ini, katakanlah!" Ucap Ino lembut seraya tersenyum pada Shikamaru yang masih bergeming.

Tanpa kata, Shikamaru mendekap erat gadis di hadapannya. Menyesapi aroma tubuh gadis yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya setiap waktu, "_Arigatou_," Lirih Shikamaru tepat pada daun telinga Ino yang _sensitive_ hingga membuat sang empunya menggeliat geli.

Perlahan keduanya memberi sedikit jarak, menatap kedua mata berbeda warna itu dengan _intens_ sebelum jarak yang kian menipis diantara mereka sebelum suara deheman seseorang pemuda yang mengganggu kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ehm!"

Sontak kedua insan itu memperlebar jarak mereka yang sempat menipis, pemuda Nara itu menatap kesal pada seseorang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya beberapa saat tadi.

Naruto, dengan senyuman rubahnya. Dia hanya menyeringai mesum sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat ulahnya yang mengganggu sepasang kekasih itu.

Ino yang tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan Shikamaru, hanya mendengus sebal dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kian memerah akibat rasa malu yang dideranya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar mengganggu kegiatan romantisnya bersama Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru berseru lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang memandang dengan arti khusus padanya.

Pemuda Nara itu melirik Ino sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Hokage di depannya, "Bukan ini yang ingin anda bahas, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru, "Kau tidak perlu bicara seformal itu padaku, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah, entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ino yang mendengar ucapan serius Shikamaru hanya diam mengamati kedua pemuda itu yang sepertinya menyimpan suatu rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu penasaran.

Shikamaru kembali memandang Ino dengan pandangan sedikit memelas meminta pengertian terhadap Ino kekasihnya, mengerti akan pandangan Shikamaru terhadapnya. Ino akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah! Kalian bicaralah," Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

Sepeninggal Ino, kini Shikamaru kembali fokus terhadap _Hokage_ muda di hadapannya, "Apa ini tentang Hinata?"

Naruto hanya menggangguk mantap dengan ucapan Shikamaru, "Ya."

"Kau masih meragukan Neji?"

Naruto kembali menggangguk

Shikamaru mendesah malas, "Percayalah!"

Seruan itu memang mudah untuk diucapkan. Tapi sangat sulit untuk menjalaninya, Naruto sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan HInata sekarang. Jika saja dirinya bukan _Hokage_. Naruto sudah pasti akan menyusul HInata.

Sudah seminggu lebih Hinata meninggalkan desa, dan itu membuat teman-teman setimnya bertanya kepadanya kemana gerangan Hinata pergi, ia hanya bisa menjawab Hinata sedang menjalankan misi solo pertamanya.

Ini bukanlah yang ia kehendaki, membohongi teman-teman setim Hinata. ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat Kiba dan Shino akan mencium kebohongan darinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau tidak akan menyusul Hinata, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan ragu, "Ini tentang Neji," Jeda sejenak, Naruto sekedar untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

"Tentang Hinata yang akan dipersunting oleh Neji jika ia pulang nanti."

Shikamaru hampir tergelak dengan ucapan Naruto, ia pikir Naruto akan benar-benar melarikan diri dari Konoha dan mengejar HInata. jadi yang dipikirkan Naruto hanya Neji yang akan mempersunting HInata, apa Naruto cemburu terhadap Neji? Bukankah Naruto menyukai Sakura?

Naruto memandang sengit pada Shikamaru yang menutup mulutnya yang hendak menertawakan dirinya, "Hei, apa yang lucu? Ingat aku _Hokage_mu!"

"Cemburu dengan Neji, Huh!"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertannyaan Shikamaru, Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain, apa saja. Asalkan bukan Shikamaru.

"_Ne_, Naruto."

Naruto sediktit tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan Shikamaru yang tidak biasanya,pemuda itu berucap dengan dingin dan penuh dengan nada keseriusan di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata? apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Kau tahu perasaannya 'kan? Kau jangan terlalu banyak memberi harapan padanya jika itu hanyalah sebuah tempat pelarian untukmu ketika Sakura yang masih mengharapkan Sasuke."

Naruto mengelak dengan cepat perkataan Shikamaru, tidak. Ia bukanlah pemuda yang seperti itu, sudut bibirnya melengkung sedikit ketika ia memikirkan masa lalunya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Tapi itu adalah masa lalu, bukan sekarang.

Sekarang Naruto telah mulai terjerat akan pesona HInata, iapun tidak tahu kapan awalnya. Ketika pertama kali mendengar Hinata yang dikeluarkan dari klan, sungguh hatinya sangat panas mendengar pernyataan tersebut. belum lagi Neji yang akan menjemput Hinata dan akan merebut Hinata darinya.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, bahkan apapun akan ia lakukan agar Hinata tidak dipersunting oleh Neji, "Aku mencintainya."

Shikamaru memandang Naruto ketika pemuda itu berucap dengan lirih, apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Ia yakin Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut. tapi untuk siapa? Untuk Hinata atau untuk Sakura?

"Aku mencintai Hinata, Shikamaru!" sekarang shikamaru yakin bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

Pemuda Nara itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, kemudian diiringi dengan tepukan tangannya pada bahu sang _Hokage._

"Mungkin sekarang belum terlambat, katakanlah pada Hinata ketika dia pulang! _Hokage-sama_," Ucapnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan sang _Kage_ sendirian di atas atap bangunan gedung akademi.

Naruto hanya bungkam dengan sepeninggal shikamaru, tubuhnya tak bergerak barang sesenti pun. Pikirannya melayang pada Hinata. Ya, sepertinya shikamaru benar. Mungkin ini belumlah terlambat ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. karena itu lah ia harus menemukan Hinata telebih dulu sebelum Neji yang menemukannya, sekarang ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan pemuda Hyuuga itu pada Hinata.

Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kembalinya Hinata ke desa, Naruto juga tidak peduli jika gadis itu tidak akan mendapat nama klannya kembali. Karena Narutolah yang akan mengganti nama klan Hinata menjadi Uzumaki.

Biarkan sedikit saja perasaan egois itu merasuki dirinya yang tidak ingin kehilangan gadis yang disukainya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Hinata selesai mengepak barang yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk perjalanan panjang mereka, senyum masih terukir jelas di bibir manisnya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke bungkam dibuatnya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu hujan reda dan mereka bersiap untuk berangkat, itulah yang sekarang telah dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Begitu senangnya gadis itu hingga tidak menyadari pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu sekarang sudah siap dengan pakaian kimono putih yang dikenakannya, tubuhnya memang belum sembuh total. Nyatanya masih ada perban yang melilit tubuhnya dengan setia.

"U-uchiha-_san_, se-selesai."

"Hn."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti akan gumaman Sasuke barusan, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan gumaman tidak jelas pemuda itu. Dirinya terlalu senang hingga tidak memperdulikan apapun, ternyata membujuk pemuda Uchiha itu begitu mudah. Bahkan dirinya tidak perlu bertarung dengan Uchiha bungsu seperti yang dilakukan Naruto pada waktu itu.

Tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya bebebrapa saat lalu, untuk membujuk Sasuke sangatlah sulit.

Tapi apa Hinata tidak mencurigai pemuda yang sekarang berada di sampingnya itu? Bahkan ini terlalu mudah untuknya membawa Sasuke kembali.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari pondok yang mereka tinggali, seorang pemuda bermarga Hyuuga dengan cepat melompati dahan pohon sekedar untuk mengejar _chakra_ Hinata yang sudah dapat ia lihat jelas dengan _byaakugan_nya.

Pemuda itu juga merasakan _chakra_ yang luar biasa kuat di sekitar Hinata, _chakra_ yang mungkin sudah ia kenali sebagai _chakra_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi, ketakutannya dengan bertemunya Hinata dengan Uchiha bungsu sudah tidak terelakan. Sekarang Hinata bersama Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Neji semakin khawatir adalah pemuda Uchiha itu yang bersama Hinata. entah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata hingga membuat _chakra_ Hinata melemah.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Tsuki bisa ngelanjutin ini fic, gomen bagi yang minta pengen undate cepet ga terpenuhi, coz Tsuki sekarang sedang sibuk buat nyiapin UN. Dan banyak banget pelajaran tambahan yang musti Tsuki ikutin :'0 *curcol* . yasud makasih buat review chap sebelunya^^'

**Tazkiya M2M lawliet, , Moyahime, VilettaOnyxLV, I'm cloud, hinata hitsugaya, Nobi's, Mamoka, Ciaxx, finestabc, Anne garbo, jenaMaru-chan, astia morichan, Anami Hime, NSL, lavender hime chan, Uchiha Nura, dan Tatsu Hashiru Katsu.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir kata, review please!

Salam~

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan rumah kediaman _Hokege_ keenam—Uzumaki Naruto.

Mendengar tidak mendapat jawaban, sang pemilik tangan halus itu kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya. Kali ini dengan sedikit kasar.

"_Hokage-sama_!" Suara lembut itu akhirnya meluncur begitu saja ketika dirinya sedang kesal akibat sang _Hokage_ yang dipanggilnya tak juga menyahut dari dalam kediamannya.

Ini sedikit aneh, bukankah biasanya Naruto akan segera membukakannya pintu untuknya jika sang gadis telah memanggil namanya?

Dengan rasa sedikit gelisah, akhirnya gadis itu mencoba memutar kenop pintu.

Sedikit tersentak, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu ketika mendapati pintu yang telah dibukanya tidak terkunci. Perlahan ia melonggokkan kepalanya masuk kedalam ruangan yang kini terlihat seperti tidak berpenghuni. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya Naruto tidak mengunci pintu kediamannya ketika pemuda itu sedang tidak ada di dalamnya, apa Naruto masih ada di dalam? Tapi jika pemuda itu berada di dalam rumahnya tidak mungkin 'kan ia tidak mendengar panggilan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari bibir lembutnya.

Sedikit penasaran gadis Haruno itu mulai memasuki ruang tengah milik sang _Hokage_.

"Naruto!" Pangilnya sekali lagi, kini suaranya sengaja ia keraskan agar pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa mendengar suara lembutnya.

Namun apa yang gadis itu harapkan tidaklah semestinya, ruangan itu masih dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang menyahut panggilan tersebut.

Kali ini perasaan Sakura semakin gelisah.

Sedikit tergesa ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri setiap ruangan yang terdapat di kediaman _Hokage_ muda itu,

namun hasilnya nihil.

Naruto sama sekali tidak ada.

Gadis Haruno itu sekarang mulai menaiki tangga menuju ketempat dimana letak kamar Naruto.

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang ditimbulkan dari dalam kamar, apa naruto ada di dalam kamar? Lalu kenapa ia tidak membukakan pintu untuknya?

Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu ketika pintu di depannya sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sejak tadi ia panggil.

"Naruto?" Nada gadis itu bertanya seakan bingung dengan apa yang sedang terlihat dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengenakan jubah kebesarannya, ia hanya melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan pakaian ninjanya seperti biasa. Apa pemuda itu ingin berpergian?

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lamunan Sakura seketika buyar ketika suara _Hokage_ muda itu mengalun rendah, kepalanya ia gelangkan ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau akan pergi?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto dijawab oleh pertannyaan Sakura yang lain.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sakura."

Alis gadis berambut merah muda itu mengernyit, "Pertemuan _Kage_?" Tanyanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sakura makin heran dengan tingkah Naruto, maksudnya apa? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto adalah hal yang penting? Atau rahasia?

"Katakan padaku! Apa kau ingin melarikan diri dari tugasmu sebagai _Hokage_?" Dengan satu kesimpulan yang mampir di otaknya, Sakura dengan cepat mencegah pemuda itu yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju lantai bawah untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu perlahan menghela napasnya berusaha untuk berpikir, maksudnya yang ingin menyusul Hinata sepertinya akan tertunda akibat halangan gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Kenapa Sakura datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Ia tidak akan bisa berbohong pada gadis itu, jelasnya Naruto yang tidak bisa membohongi sakura, gadis itu pasti tahu kalau dirinya telah menyembuyikan sesuatu. Dan gadis itu pasti akan menanyainya lebih banyak pertannyaan dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah tanda ia memikirkan sesuatu, tingkah Naruto itu semakin membuat Sakura mencurigai pemuda tersebut, "Benar kau akan melalaikan tugasmu, Naruto!"

"Sakura-_chan,_ itu… bukan~"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan di kediamanku?"

Ck! Sakura sudah sangat kenal pasti pada pemuda itu, ia pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik semula.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Naruto sedikit tercekat dengan perkataan Sakura, sudah ia duga ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada gadis ini.

"yah, aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Sakura tercekat dengan suara tegas yang diberikan Naruto padanya, tidak biasanya pemuda itu berkata seperti itu pada Sakura. Hal itu membuat gadis merah muda itu sedikit gentar pada Naruto. Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia melihat diri Naruto yang sedikit berubah terhadapnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura yang kini penuh dengan keingintahuan dan rasa penasaran yang dalam terhadap dirinya. Ia tahu tatapan mata itu—tatapan mata memohon—yang ingin tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya.

Terpaksa untuk kali ini saja dia akan sedikit berbohong mengenai fakta yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, gadis yang dulu selalu dikejar-kejar olehnya, gadis yang selalu diimpikannya, gadis yang selalu ditunggunya untuk berpaliang kepadanya. Naruto harus meminta maaf pada _Kami-sama_ akan kebohongan dirinya kali ini, karena hanya dengan beginilah sakura mungkin akan mempercayainya.

"Aku akan mencari keberadaan sasuke."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

_Pairing: SasuHina, slight NejiHina, NaruHina and Narusaku._

_Warning: Canon(Mungkin)?, OOC, Mungkin Akan Ada OC Nantinya, Typo's, Dll._

_._

_._

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Hinata sedikit terseret ketika pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya kasar itu menariknya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kemampuannya. Yah sekarang mereka berada di tengah hutan Ame begitu hujan yang mengguyur tempat itu beberapa waktu lalu telah mereda, walau pun masih ada rintik kecil yang membasahi tanah Ame, namun hal itu tetap tidak dipedulikan oleh sasuke.

Gadis _indigo_ ini tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda yang sekarang ia pandangi punggunya itu mendesaknya untuk cepat meninggalkan gubuk yang mereka tempati.

Dan tanpa persiapan pemuda itu langsung menyeret dirinya melompati ranting-ranting pohon yang berada di sana, ini sungguh aneh bagi Hinata.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pandangannya beralih pada pada objek lain yang kini membuatnya sedikit terpaku, tunggu. Bukankah mereka akan pulang ke Konoha? Tapi kenapa mereka malah menuju arah yang sebaliknya?

Apa ini jalan pintas untuk menuju desa Konoha? Tidak mungkin!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mata _amethys_nya menetap kearah belakang. Ada setitik rasa khawatir yang melintas di benaknya, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman akan keadaannya sekarang bersama Sasuke.

Apa ini hanyalah jebakan yang Sasuke buat agar Hinata tidak kembali ke desanya? Tapi untuk apa? Dirinya bukanlah orang penting yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke.

Pikiran Hinata teralih seketika Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata dengan lebih kasar dan lompatan kakinya di ranting pohon yang semakin cepat.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata memanggil dengan sedikit iba berusaha agar pemuda itu memelankan kecepatan langkah kakinya.

Sasuke tetap diam menghiraukan gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia hanya berpikir untuk menjauhi desa ini secepatnya dengan membawa Hinata, Sasuke merasakan firasat yang buruk jika saja mereka tetap berada di dalam hutan Ame.

Firasat yang mungkin saja akan membawa gadis ini pergi menjauh darinya sementara ia masih membutuhkan Hinata.

Hinata sungguh merasa lelah, padahal ia baru saja beranjak dari pondok itu. Pemuda di depannya itu memang tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan iba. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya memanggil sasuke untuk beristirahat sebentar, paling tidak. Cukup hanya memelankan kecepatannya saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit ragu tangan mungil gadis itu yang bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke, mencoba memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Hinata hanya ingin permintaannya yang satu ini dikabulkan oleh Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat wajah pucat Hinata, matanya terpaku pada tangan mungil yang sekarang telah memenang pergelangan tangannya. Tangan gadis itu sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa. Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dirinya lah penyebab Hinata menjadi seperti ini.

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Hinata yang berada di belakangnya menubruk punggung tegap Sasuke. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, gadis itu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat oleng karena menubruk punggung Uchiha bungsu, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu mau berhenti, sedikit perasaan lega menghampiri Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya setelah ia melepas pengangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata, sedikit rasa bersalah menghampirinya, ia tidak mengira bahwa ia terlalu kasar ketika memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu, nyatanya sekarang tangan Hinata tercetak dengan jelas warna merah yang membentuk jari-jari bekas miliknya. Dan gadis itu semakin terlihat pucat dari sebelumnya ketika mereka berangkat dari pondok.

"Bo-boleh, a-aku istirahat sebentar?" Pinta Hinata sedikit memohon seraya menyenderkan dirinya di batang pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menaggapi, ia hanya memandang Hinata yang perlahan matanya tertutup itu. Dengan setengah hati Sasuke berdecak, "Tunggu disini!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke mulai menjauhi tempat Hinata beristirahat meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Hinata hanya menggangguk pasrah dengan perintah Sasuke, lagi pula ia juga tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang. Toh dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan.

Dengan ditemani desiran angin, gadis itu perlahan menuai alam mimpinya, paling tidak ia bisa tidur sebentar untuk menunggu Sasuke kembali. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata sekarang.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di atas pohon yang rindang itu, ia mulai mengelilingi hutan yang tidak jauh keberadaannya dari Hinata. Mata _obsidian_nya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesuatu sumber air yang memang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi.

Denga cepat langkahnya menelusuri tanah Ame yang masih sangat basah, matanya mendelik ketika mendengar suara desauan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Langkah Sasuke makin dipercepat ketika mendengar sumber suara itu.

Hingga ia menemukannya, menemukan sumber air yang ia cari. Ternyata memang benar kalau suara itu adalah suara desiran air terjun yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya.

Kakinya dengan perlahan mendekati air jernih yang ada di depan matanya, tangan kanannya merogoh tas yang ia bawa di punggungnya untuk mencari sebuah botol kosong milik Hinata, setelah ia menemukan apa yang akan dia cari. Sasuke langsung menggambil air yang ada di hadapannya dengan menggunakan botol yang berada di tangannya.

Tak berapa lama Setelah dirasanya botol itu cukup terisi penuh ia kemudian menegmbalikan botol itu kedalam tas punggungnya, sekarang tinggal mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Mata Sakura membelalak ketika Naruto mengutarakan perkataannya yang tidak pernah Sakura duga sebelumnya, benarkah? Benarkah Naruto akan mengejar Sasuke? Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak bilang sebelumya? Rasa senang kini menghampiri hatinya yang sebelumnya merasa putus asa dengan harapannya pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah, Naruto?" Sakura benrtanya sekedar memastikan dengan apa yang didengarnya adalah benar.

Dan memang itu adalah benar setelah Naruto dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya, kini wajah gadis itu kembali sumringah. Rasa curiga yang diberikannya pada naruto beberapa saat yang lalu sirna entah kemana, tergantikan oleh rasa membuncah yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ia tahu, Sakura sangat tahu kalau Naruto akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu ketika ia gagal mendapatkan Sasuke kembali, pemuda itu pasti akan mengejarnya lagi dan lagi. Karena sakura sangat tahu sifat Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah dan akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar, sudah ia duga Sakura pasti akan percaya dengan perkataannya saat ini. Hanya dengan memancing nama Sasuke gadis itu akan langsung teralihkan perhatiannya pada apapun. Ia sudah menebak sifat Sakura yang seperti ini. Apa hanya ada sasuke yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura? Naruto sangat merutuki kebodohannya yang dulu tergila-gila dengan gadis yang dihadapannya ini. ia sungguh menyesali dirinya yang dulu tidak menerima hati Hinata dengan tangan terbuka dan memberinya kesempatan untuk beersamanya.

Ia sungguh menyesal.

Kenapa dulu ia mengharapkan hal yang kosong? Hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Dan memang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ada. Hati Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke, ia sekarang sudah menyadarinya. Kini yang Naruto harapkan hanyalah Hinata, semoga saja gadis itu belum bertemu dengan Neji dan pulang bersamanya, jika tidak. Apa dirinya akan terlambat untuk mendapatkan gadis itu kembali?

Sekarang dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah miliknya yang sekarang ia tinggali tanpa mengindahkan pertannyaan dari Sakura sebelumnya.

Dengan diam ia meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah ia mengangguk mantap pada Sakura, hal tersebut malah justru membuat Sakura keheranan akannya.

Ini sungguh aneh.

Biasanya Naruto akan dengan cepat mengatakan sesuatu yang berisik—menurutnya—sekedar mengisi keheningan yang terkadang tercipta diantara mereka berdua, ada yang berubah dari Naruto. Setitik perasaan tidak nyaman menghampiri gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Naruto!" panggil gadis brmarga Haruno itu dengan pelan namun masih terdengar oleh si empunya nama yang dipanggil.

Langkah Naruto berhenti. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang sekarang masih berdiri di belakanggnya tersebut, Naruto menyadari langkah Sakura yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau… tidak seperti biasanya—" Dengan ragu Sakura mengucapkannya setelah ia mensejejerkan langkahnya kepada Naruto yang mulai berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar kediamannya.

Mata Naruto sekilas melirik gadis disampingnya yang mengikuti dirinya, sejenak langkahnya terhenti ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu masih dengan diam dan perlahan menutup pintu rumahnya, ha itu membuat Sakura merasa bingung dengan sifat Naruto yang sangat berubah ini, sebenarnya ada dengan pemuda Uzumaki ini sih?

Apa dia tertular penyakit dingin Sasuke dan Gaara? Tidak mungkin! Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya denga capat sebelum ia memnikirkan hal yang lebih membuatnya semakin bingung.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu kediamannya, Naruto nyengir seperti biasanya dan kemudian dengan konyol ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Aku seperti biasa."

_Emerald_ Sakura tidak begitu mudah mempercayai ucapan yang Naruto lontarkan padanya, "Kau mengacuhkanku, Naruto."

Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia memang Naruto yang seperti biasanya.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau memang tida pernah berubah, _Hokage-sama_," Ucap Sakura sedikit mencibir.

Lagi-lagi hanya cengiran yang Naruto berikan pada Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura kembali dengan apa yang ia inginkan bicarakan sebelumnya pada Naruto, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai _Hokage_? Apa kau akan melalaikannya begitu saja?"

Naruto bungkam dibuatnya setelah Sakura melontarkan kata tersebut, ia tidak pernah menyangka gadis itu akan menanyakan pekerjaannya sebagai _Hokage._

"Aku menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru untuk sementara waktu," Ucap Naruto memandang kearah langit-langit teras rumahnya diiringi dengan garukan jari telunjunya di pelipis.

Sakura mendelik tajam, "Kau memberikan tugasmu kepada Shikamaru?"

Sedikit inocent wajah Naruto memandang gadis di hadapannya sekedar meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah memilih orang untuk mewakilkannya pada Shikamaru. Jadi, kenapa Sakura manatapnya sinis begitu?

"Aku tahu kalau menjemput Sasuke memang penting, tapi bisa kah kau tidak meninggalkan tugasmu sebagai _Hokage_, Naruto?"

"Sasuke sahabat ki—"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut!"

Naruto terperangah dengan ucapan Sakura, ia ingin ikut? Bagaimana mungkin!

Ia mengumpat dalam hati, ck! Jika sudah seperti ini hanya akan memperlambat pencariaanya terhadap Hinata. ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Sakura agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari gadis tersebut. dengan keras ia terus berpikir cara agar Sakura tidak mengikutinya. Jadi ternyata Sakura berbelit-belit hanya untuk mengatakan kalau ia juga ingin ikut bersama Naruto.

Ck! Bahkan Naruto saja tidak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sakura inginkan terhadapnya?

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Sasuke termenung ketika melihat Hinata yang kini berada di hadapannya, tubuh mungil gadis itu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya dan sepertinya tidurnya tidak terganggu sekali walaupun kehadiran Sasuke yang cukup berisik.

Mata _obsidian_ milik Sasuke masih dengan setia melihat wajah tidur Hinata yang damai, seakan tidak ada satu pun masalah yang menimpanya. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia belum pernah melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur, baru kali ini ia melihatnya, ah tidak. ia memang pernah melihat Hinata tertidur ketika Sasuke baru sadar dari pingsannnya pada waktu Hinata merawatnya dua minggu lalu. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi itukan dalam keadaan yang gelap. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah tidur Hinata dengan jelas.

Dan sekarang pemuda Uchiha itu membunggukkan badannya sekedar menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata, diletakkannya buah-buahan yang didapatnya kesisi tubuhnya, dengan perlahan tangan kekar itu menyibak sedikit helai poni Hinata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Seketika wajah bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit merona ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat polos, apalagi ketika melihat warna merah alami yang menggores pipi chubby Hinata. ini benar-benar sungguh bukan dirinya, kemana Sasuke yang dulu selalu bersifat cuek terhadap seorang gadis, jika saja dirinya tidaklah menyandang marga Uchiha yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri, Sasuke sekarang pasti sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, dan dengan perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tapi itu hanyalah ilusi, nyatanya sekarang pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memandang wajah Hinata yang tidak terganggu sedikit pun dalam mimpinya.

Lama.

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata tanpa berniat membangunkan gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke malah enggan untuk membangunkan Hinata yang sedang terlelap, mungkin saja dirinya memang tidak tega membangunkannya.

"Hinata," Sasuke berkata lirih ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya menggeliat perlahan akibat angin dingin yang tiba-tiba saja datang berhembus.

Perlahan mata kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan _amethyst_ yang Sasuke sukai dari mata mutiara milik Hinata. sedikit menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari retina matanya, Hinata mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan sembari memfokuskan pandangan yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke—pemuda itulah yang pertama kali yang dapat ditangkap oleh _retina _matanya.

Hinata tersentak ketika Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya, sejak kapan pemuda itu kembali? Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang terlelap tanpa disengaja.

"_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_," Gumam Hinata meminta maaf.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hmf! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf."

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat malu jika pemuda itu melihatnya yang tertidur seperti tadi, entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu terhadapnya jika melihat Hinata tertidur seperti itu. Ini sungguh membuatnya malu.

"A-aku tertidur," Suara Hinata nyaris mencicit ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya hanya memandang dirinya datar. Sungguh tanpa ekspresi.

Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa di balik wajah Sasuke yang stoic itu terlihat samar rona merah yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya?

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke objek lain. Ck! Kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini sih? Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menjadi bersifat aneh seperti ini, mungkin memang tidak aneh. Tapi hanya dirinya lah yang merasa bahwa Sasuke sedikit aneh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata _obsidian_nya tertuju pada beberapa buah-buahan yang beberapa saat lalu dihiraukannya, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa buah-bauahan itu bisa dimakan atau tidak. Ia hanya mengambil bauh-buahan itu ditengah hutan dan segera menuju tempat Hinata berada. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu samasekali tentang buah berbentuk aneh yang sekarang sudah berada digenggaman tanagnnya ini.

Perlahan Hinata meneliti buah yang Sasuke pegang yang disodorkan untuknya, pandangan Hinata yang penuh tanya, mengamati setiap sudut dari buah-buah tersebut.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Hinata yang penuh dengan keraguan, Sasuke sedikit mendengus sebal akan sikap Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak ingin, aku yang akan memakannya!" Ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan kembali buah itu di samping tubuhnya.

Hinata dengan cepat mengggeleng, "Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

Pemuda Uchiha itu memandang Hinata dengan tajam.

Hinata yang ingin melanjutkan ucapannya menjadi urung dibuatnya.

"Hn?" Gumaman itu sungguh membuat Hinata semakin urung mengucapkan kalimat yang selanjutnya, gumaman yang semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan akannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke salah mengekpresikan wajahnya hingga membuat Hinata seperti itu, sedikit berdehem, Sasuke kembali mencoba memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan itu.

"_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_." Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam ketika ia mendengar lagi ucapan Hinata yang terus saja meminta maaf.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ketika pemuda itu memandangnya tajam—lagi

"Kau tidak perlu permintaan maaf!" Bahu Hinata sedikit menegang ketika mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Se-sebenarnya buah itu—"

Sasuke mendelik, apa gadis ini tahu buah apa ini? ck! Seperitnya ia terlalu meremahkan gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke mengambil buah itu dan menyodorkannya kemulutnya sendiri, "Bu-Buah itu untuk meningkatkan hormon—"

Satu tarikan napas, Hinata mencoba mengatakannya agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan gigitannya pada buah tersebut dan mungkin memang berhasil.

Yah mungkin atau tidak samasekali?

Masalahnya potongan buah yang Sasuke gigit itu sudah berada di dalam mulutnya, Hinata terperangah. Apa Sasuke sudah menelannya?

Dengan kernyitan dialisnya, Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan Hinata yang terbilang singkat itu sekedar memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Masalahnya hampir, hanya hampir ia akan menelan potongan buah yang sudah ia gigit itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata mencoba menepuk pundak Sasuke agar potongan buah yang ada di dalam mulut pemuda itu segera keluar, ia tidak ingin dirinya lah yang nantinya akan menjadi korban Sasuke.

"Uhuk!" Sedikit terbatuk Sasuke mengeluarkan potongan buah itu dari dalam mulutnya. Ini juga berkat tepukan tangan mungil Hinata yang membuat potongan buah itu berhasil keluar.

Ck! Tahu begini Sasuke seharusnya mendengarkan ucapan Hinata terlebih dahulu, salahkan saja Hinata yang berbicara terlalu gagap dan pelan.

"_Da-daijoubu_, Uchiha-_san_?" Hinata memandang khawatir terhadap Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyentak tangan Hinata ketika gadis itu mencoba menepuk pundaknya lagi, ini sudah cukup dirinya dipermalukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyandar ke dahan pohon di belakangnya, "_Go-gomen_, Uchiha-_san_."

Lagi –lagi kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kesal jika ia mendengar kata-kata yang tidak patut untuk diucapkan oleh Hinata tersebut. untuk apa sih gadis itu selalu mengucapkan kata maaf? Hinata bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadapnya.

"_Urusai_!" Akhirnya hanya kata itulah yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Apa Uchiha terakhir ini begitu sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu bersarang di benaknya? Entahlah.

lama keduanya terdiam.

Sasuke sedikit prustasi dengan keheningan ini, ini sungguh sulit baginya untuk memulai topik perbincangan yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan semua orang.

Akhirnya dengan helaan napas yang begitu pendek, pemuda Uchiha itu menyodorkan lagi sebotol air yang beberapa waktu lalu diambilnya dari sungai, "Minumlah," perintah Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandang botol itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan isi yang terdapat dalam botol tersebut.

Sasuke menggeram melihat tingkah Hinata yanag seakan tidak mempercayainya itu. "Ini tidak akan menyebabkan kau kenapa-napa."

Hinata menggeleng seakan tidak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu malah semkain merpatkan dirinya pada batang pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Seakan takut jika pemuda itu akan memaksanya untuk meminum cairan bening itu. Bisa saja 'kan Sasuke mendapatkan air itu dari sumber yang tidak dapat dipercaya?

Sekarang mungkin kesabaran pemuda Uchiha itu sudah benar-benar habis, sejak tadi ia menyodorkan minuman yang digenggamnya itu pada Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah semakin takut padanya dan seakan menghindari pemuda tersebut. Apa gadis ini sedang menguji kesabarannya?

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan botol minuman itu padanya. "Terserah!" Ucapnya menyerah pada Hinata yang masih diam walaupun ia telah menggenggam botol yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi keheningan menyergap yang mamapu membuat keduanya merasa lebih tenang, yah paling tidak untuk Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Shikamaru hanya bisa diam ketika seorang _Anbu_ kepercayaan _Hokage_ menghampirinya beberapa saat yang lalu di keidamannya. Memberitahukan kepadanya tentang perihal tugas barunya. "Cih! Kalau begini lebih baik aku saja yang menjadi _Hokege_, Naruto!" Gumamnya kesal pada pemuda yang bersangkutan yang memberinya tugas rumit ini.

Kalau dia tahu jika naruto akan merepotkannya begini, ia pasti tidak akan mendukung Naruto sebelumnya. Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang ia dapatkan.

Apa Uzumaki itu tidak pernah berpikir akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya jika para tetua tahu hal ini? seenaknya saja memberikannya tugas untuk menggantikan posisi _Hokage_. Memang Naruto itu siapa? Yah ia memang _Hokage_ yang memimpin desa sih. Tapi tidak begitu juga 'kan? Pemuda itu dengan seenak jidatnya memberikan tugas yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia emban, bukankah hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat pemuda bermarga Nara itu melangkahkan kakinya meuju pintu untuk menuju kantor _Hogake _agar dirinya dapat mengkonfirmasi perihal tugasnya yang merepotkan ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal, Naruto."

Shikamaru masih terus mendumel sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor _Hokage_. Yah bisa dibayangkan apa yagn akan Shikamaru lakukan jika pemuda Uzumaki itu pulang ke Konoha..

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: chap lima selesai *smile* semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fic saya, soalnya kelamaan ga update. Oke!

**Thanks for the review^^**

**IndigOnyx**: _sepertinya ini memang SasuHinaNejiNaru, he he makasih udah review ya^^,_ **Ciaxx**, **Ulva-chan**_: yap ini udah diupdate' makasih reviewnya^^,_ **Moyahime**, **hinata hitsugaya**: _wah! Makasih udah review^ ini udah dilanjutin kok, _**Indigo Mitha-chan**, **Guest**: _gomen udah buat kecewa ' but I didn't mean it and remind you of someone 'thanks for the your review^^, _** , AA Jebug Ueureu Bulbabs**, **Anne Garbo**, ** .cHips**, **Mrs. Fifty**: _hai gomen ga bisa update kilat ' tapi ini udah update kok makasih udah review^^,_ **finestabc, gece**: _waa! Makasih ' ini udah diupdate^^,_ **Freeya Lawliet**, ** , astia morichan, Ryuu** **Lawliet, Ayprell**_: yah Hinata disukai 3 cowk' bagian Sakura mungkin sedikit-sedikit akan muncul' makasih udah review yah__**, **_**NSL**_: ini sudah dilanjutin' gomen ga bisa update cepet makasih atas reviewnya~, _**Sugar** **Princes71**: _wa banyak bngt pertanyaannya'terus ikiutin ceritanya ya^ makasih buat reviewnya , _**lavender** **hime chan**: _hmmm apa ini chap ini bisa disebut romance? Kayaknya gak yah? Saya masih belum bisa buat romane yangbener-bener romance makasih reviewnya^^,_ **Sasuke Lover**: hai, _sudah update nih^^ makasih udah review ya!*._

.

.

.

RnR?^_^

.

Salam~

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


	6. Your Detiny

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

_Pairing: SasuHina, slight NejiHina, NaruHina and Narusaku._

_Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo's, Dll._

_._

_._

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil ketika angin dari luar gua masuk kedalam dan menembus permukaan kulitnya yang terlapisi pakaiannya, lagi-lagi hujan mendera dan mereka—Hinata dan Sasuke—terjebak dalam gua yang cukup kecil ini.

Namun dirinya masih bersyukur karena menemukan tempat yang sebenarnya kurang layak dihuni tersebut. jika tidak, mungkin sekarang mereka akan meringkuk diatas dahan pohon yang cukup rindang daunnya agar dapat menghalangi tetesan hujan yang merembes mengenai kulit mereka.

Yah paling tidak mereka tidak beku kedinginan di luar sana. Hinata dengan cepat menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di depan api unggun yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh Sasuke setelah mereka menemukan gua ini. paling tidak dengan cara itu ia bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

Mata _amethys_nya melirik kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk sembari memejamkan kedua mata _obsidian_nya, sedetik Hinata merasa sedikit merasakan hangat di pipinya ketika melihat pemuda itu. Walaupun jarak diantara mereka sedikit jauh, namun Hinata dapat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang memang tidak diragukan lagi. Pantas saja banyak para gadis seangkatannya dulu begitu memuja pemuda Uchiha tersebut. ia baru menyadarinya.

Ia benar-benar baru menyadari akan kharisma yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke, kharisma yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis luluh ketika melihat dirinya. Bahkan gadis seperti Hinata yang sekarang pun juga tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang Uchiha bungsu.

Tanpa sadar, ia mulai beringsut mendekati sang Uchiha yang mungkin sekarang dalam lelapnya. Entah sejak kapan Hinata menjadi melupakan sosok Naruto yang selama ini selalu diperhatikannya. Sosok Naruto yang selalu di ingatannya dan selalu dia perhatikan sejak ia masih kanak dulu.

Mata _amethyst_ Hinata dengan teliti menyelusuri tiap inci setiap lekuk yang ada pada wajah Sasuke, untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata mengakui ketampanan yang ada pada bungsu Uchiha terakhir itu, dan untuk pertama kali jugalah ia sedikit mengagumi akan kharisma yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke. Yah walaupun ia sekarang sedang tertidur… mungkin? Seharusnya sebagai ninja kelas-S pemuda itu sudah pasti tahu sejak awal ketika Hinata mulai mendekatinya.

Atau memang Sasuke sengaja melakukan hal tersebut agar Hinata mendekatinya? Entahlah yang terpenting sekarang Sasuke memang sedang tidak berada dalam mimpi, ia seratus persen sadar. Bahkan jauh ketika Hinata mulai beringsut mendekati api unggun yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Mungkin Sasuke sedikit gengsi dengan gadis itu sehingga membuatnya enggan bangun, dan mungkin juga ada maksud tersembunyi di balik bibirnya yang tipis dan sedikit—sangat sedikit—bibir itu melengkungkan—senyuman? Atau seringaian? Yang pasti Hinata pun tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan sekarang, bahkan ia terlalu lama menatap wajah pemuda yang tanpa cela itu. Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ia merasa seakan dia adalah seorang penguntit yang terus memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang menjadi incarannya.

Gadis itu perlahan sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda Uchiha itu, dengan perlahan ia kembali mendekat pada api unggun yang selang beberapa menit lalu telah menjadi objek yang paling menarik baginya, paling tidak sebelum ia melihat waja tidur Sasuke.

"Ngh…" bahu Hinata sedikit menegang ketika mendengar lenguhan yang berasal dari punggung tubuhnya, Sasuke. Itu pasti lenguhan yang ditimbulakn oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Hinata begitu gugup ketika ia merasakan pergerakan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba mendekat padanya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang memastikan bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu berada tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Helaan napas Hinata menandakan bahwa apa yang telah dilihatnya tidak seperti apa yang di perkirakannya, pemuda Uchiha itu masih jauh dalam jangkauannya. Yah paling tidak Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakngnya itu masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding gua. Jarak satu meter cukup bagi dirinya untuk sedikit bernapas lega.

Kini kepalanya kembali menoleh ke api unggun yang berada di hadapannya, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada api unggun yang sedikit meredup dari sebelumnya itu. Berusaha agar sedikit menjauh dari pemuda yang kini sedang tertidur lelap.

Lama Hinata hanya termenung menatap api unggun itu dengan tatapan kosong, entah kenapa hari ini ia merasakan sedikit… gelisah? Ia sungguh tidak bisa tidur untuk malam ini, padahal malam semakin larut dan hujan di luar sana semakin deras cocok untuk meringkuk dalam balutan mimpi. Namun apa yang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang malah rasa kegelisahan dan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. ia semakin tidak mengerti, bahkan ketika berada di dekat pemuda bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Mungkinkah ia…

Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak-tidak. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai bungsu Uchiha itu. Yang ia sukai hanya Naruto, yah hanya pemuda itu yang ada di benaknya tidak mungkin Uchiha yang sekarang berada di belakang punggungnya itu. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau pemuda Uchiha ini menyukainya, sedikit perasaan kecewa menghampirinya ketika ia berpikir begitu.

"A-ada apa sih?" gumam Hinata sangat pelan sembari memukulkan tangan mungilnya kearah kepalanya yang di hiasi rambut berwarna _indigo_ itu.

Ia hanya berusaha menyadarkan dirinya pada tujuan utamanya bersama Sasuke. Yaitu membawa Uchiha terakhir itu pulang ke desa Konoha dan mengembalikan naman klannya, yah hanya itu tujuannya bersama Sasuke.

Hening…

Lagi-lagi kesunyian yang didapat Hinata ketika ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada tujuan utamanya, hanya seuara deru hujan dan api unggun di depannya lah yang menjadi latar belakang suara kesendirian Hinata. padahal ada Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Kenapa ia tidak membangunkan pemuda itu dan memintanya untuk menemaninya sekedar bicara karena _insomnia_ mendadak yang menghampirinya sih? Tapi itu memang serasa sangat mustahil baginya yang sedikit takut akan pesona dan keangkuhan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Akhirnya yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah memutar-mutar jarinya di atas lantai gua, ia tidak tahu entah sampai kapan ia melakukan hal tersebut sebelum tubuhnya menegang merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkar di daerah sekitar pingganggnya.

Bulu kuduk Hinata sedikit berdiri, bukan. Bukan karena rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh benda hangat yang mellingkari tubuhnya itu—ia malah merasa sedikit nyaman akannya—melainkan napas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya itulah yang membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit berdiri Karena merasa geli.

Tubuh Hinata membatu seakan ia adalah sebuah manekin yang memang sangat kaku, jujur ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Pipi _chubby _nya yang merona itu semakin kentara akibat perlakuan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya tersebut.

Sasuke…

Sasuke sedang memeluknya!

Hinata baru menyadari hal itu ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan wajah damai tidur pemuda tersebut, mata Hinata dengan cepat terpejam erat ketika wajahnya yang berada sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia segera membalikkan wajahnya kesemula dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sungguh apa pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau ia telah memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

Hal itu malah membuat Hinata merasa sedikit sulit bernapas sekaligus merasa nyaman secara bersamaan, inikah rasanya jika dipeluk oleh orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri? Jantung yang tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat, keringat dingin yang terus saja keluar melalui celah pori-pori tangannya hingga menyebabkan tangannya lebih dingin seketika, perasaan gugup yang melebih keitka ia bersama Naruto, dan perasaan hangat juga nyaman yang dirasakannya ketika punggungnya yang terbalut pakaiannya itu menyentuh dada pemuda Uchiha itu yang sedikit terbuka.

Ini… aneh, Hinata sungguh merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini.

Hinata hanya sibuk dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ketimbang berusaha membangunan Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

Dan Hinata pun sungguh tidak menyadairi bahwa pemuda yang memeluknya itu sebenarnya telah sangat jauh dari alam mimpi. Yah Sasuke telah terbangun ketika Hinata beringsut mendekatinya. Namun Sasuke enggan untuk bangun ketika ia merasakan tubuh Hinata yang semakin medekat padanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu jika ia sedang terlelap.

Tapi nyatanya gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak. Padahal Sasuke sangat berharap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hinata pada waktu itu tapi yang jelas Sasuke merasakan hangat napas Hinata yang menerpa wajahnya hingga membuatnya ingin merasakan lagi napas hangat itu di dekatnya. Paling tidak, Sasuke bisa merasakan napas hangat HInata yang berada di dekatnya.

Namun hal itu juga kandas ketika gadis itu mulai menjauhkah tubuhnya ketika Sasuke mula merasa nyaman dengan napas hangat Hinata. pemuda itu merasakan sedikit kekecewaan pada Hyuuga sulung itu ketika kembali menarik diri dan menjauhkan tubuhnya pada jangkauan Sasuke.

Lama Sasuke menunggu Hinata untuk mendekatinya, menyerah. Akhirnya pemuda itu berusaha mendekati Hinata dengan cara yang sedikit… aneh? Ia dengan perlahan beringsut mendekati punggung HInata—yang entah mengapa HInata sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut—dan dengan sedikit lenguhan yang di keluarkannya berhasil membuat hInata menolehkan kepalanya. Yah hanya sekedar meolehkan kepalanya bukan mendekatinya. Padahal Sasuke ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan gadis itu di malam yang dingin begini, belum lagi ia hanya memakai _kimono_ berbahan kattun terbuka di dadanya yang tidak dapat membuat tubuhnya hangat sama-sekali.

Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda, sedari dulu Sasuke selalu merasakan keagresifan gadis yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sekarang ia malah merasakan keagresifan itu muncul dalam dirinya bukan pada gadis Hyuuga itu yang sama-sekali tidak berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian darinya.

Mugnkin sedikit, hanya sedikit harga diri Uchihanya akan ia abaikan untuk kali ini.

Perlahan pemuda Uchiha itu mendekati Hinata yang masih dengan setia memandangi api unggun itu—mungkin objek itu lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan Sasuke yang berada di balik punggungnya—tanpa suara, lengan Sasuke berhasil melingkari pinggang sulung Hyuuga tersebut. kembali kehangatan dirasakannya ketika dadanya bersentuhan pada punggung hangat HInata.

Ia tidak peduli reaksi apa yang ditimbulkan oelah HInata, terpenting ia bisa merasakan kehangatan gadis itu di tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang Hinata masih setia dengan tundukan kepalanya, ia bahkan tidak bergerak bak sesentipun. Takut kalau pemuda Uchiha yang dirasanya tidur itu terbangun.

"Sa-Sasuke—hmph!" Hinata hampir menyebut nama Sasuke tanpa sadar. Ia dengan cepat menutup mulunya yang mungil itu dengantangan kanannya.

Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sasuke, hah.. ternyata pemuda itu masih belum terusik.

"Ngh!" Hinata kembali menegang ketika mendengar suara lenguhan itu lagi, ia takut pemuda itu akan bangun dan mempertanyakan dirinya kenapa pemuda itu bisa memeluknya!

"Hinata…" jantung Hinata semakin memompa cepat ketika suara _bariton__e_ itu menyebut namanya dengan lembut—tidak dingin seperti biasa—

"Ha-Ha'i," entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

"_Attakai_."

Blush!

Sekarang Hinata sadar bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu tidaklah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Sasuke seratus persen sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hinata dengan perlahan melepas dekapan tangan mungilnya pada mulunya yang tertutup rapat, gadis itu membalas perlakuan Sasuke yang hangat itu dengan medekap lengan pemuda tersebut yang sedang melingkari perutnya. Ini sungguh pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan seorang pemuda. Bahkan HInata tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi dalam hidunya ketika ia sedang memimpikan Naruto.

Dengan perasaan gugup bercampur berdebar yang luar biasa membuatnya berkeringat dingin, Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sasuke mencoba mencari kehangatan yang didapat dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dan tanpa sedikit rasa keraguan ia telah berani menumpukan bebannya pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja dekat dengannya selang beberapa minggu ini.

"_A-Ano_~"

"Hm?"

"Uchi-Uchiha-_sa—_"

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku seperti tadi."

"Sssa-Sa-Sasuke-_san_?"

"Tidak!"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata merasakan dekapan Sasuke pada perutnya semakin mengerat setelah ia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Tidak apa-apakah ia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya?

Yah tidak apa-apa 'kan? Buktinya sekarang Sasuke tidak melancarkan protesnya bak sedikitpun. Hinata semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya, jujur, ia sedikit membutuhkan kehangatan di malam hujan yang deras ini. dan sekarang pemuda Uchiha ini menawarkannya.

Perlahan mata _amethyst_ itu terpejam menuju dunia mimpinya yang sudah seharusnya menghampirinya beberapa waktu lalu, kini gadis sulung Hyuuga itu menyamankan dirinya di pelukan sang pemuda dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyum samar menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

Begitupun juga dengan sang pemuda yang sekarang dengan senang hati memeluk sang gadisnya, sekarang ia tahu. Perasaannya terhadap gadis ini, sekarang Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah pilihannya untuk kembali ke Konoha, ia sudah tahu kenapa alasannya ia mau begitu saja kembali Ke desa asalnya ketika bertemu dengan Hinata. apa ini adalah sebuah takdir? Atau hanya kebetulan semata yang tiba-tiba pertemuan mengikat mereka menjadi sebuah takdir yang mereka buat sendiri? Entahlah pemuda Uchiha itu memang tidak mempedulikan ini takdir atau bukan.

Yang terpenting adalah ia sudah menemukan hidupnya yang baru, sebuah kehidupan dimana ia dan Hinata akan membuat sebuah klan yang baru, klan Uchiha yang baru. Bersama dengan Hinata—gadis yang sekarang berada di dekapannya.

Dengan begitu Hinata tidak perlu memikirkan dirinya kembali ke klan Hyuuga, karena Sasuke lah yang akan membuat nama klan baru bagi Hinata.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata ketika mendapati gadis itu sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus semakin kencang dari luar gua.

Mungkin sekarang Sasukelah yang mendadak terkena _insomnia…_

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

"Aku tahu kau pergi untuk mengejar Hinata…"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang khas milik pria setengah baya itu mengalun dengan dingin di depan sang _Rokudaime Hokage_, tidak ada rasa gentar sedikit pun ketia ia mengucapkannya.

Pria Hyuuga itu memandang dingin pemuda di depannya yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak membuncah keluar, sial baginya. Karena pria ini menghalanginya untuk pergi keluar desa disaat ia berhasil membujuk Sakura agar tidak mengikutinya.

Tubuh sang Hokage sedikit gemetar menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak, sungguh ia tidak tahu kenapa pria ini mengetahui rencananya. Klan Hyuuga memang klan yang tidak bisa diremahkan…

Naruto hanya bungkam tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika ia berada diruangan _Hokage _miliknya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini hanya mereka berdua lah yang berada di ruanan yang terbilang cukup luas itu, Ia hanya mendengarkan penuturan dingin yang terus dilontarkan Hiashi padanya.

"kau tidak perlu mengejarnya, karena Neji yang akan membawanya kembali," suara Hiashi kembali mengalun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, namun kali ini nada suaranya tidak sedingin kata-katanya yang tadi. Pria itu juga berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak melontarkan kata-kata yang menusuk pada sang _Hokage._

"Hinata memang tidak memerlukan nama klan Hyuuga lagi_, ji-san._"

Hiashi terkesiap, tidak memerlukan nama Hyuuga lagi katanya? Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Hinata tetaplah akan menjadi Hyuuga penerus klannya.

"Apa maksudmu _Hokage-sama_?:

"Saya rasa anda tidak bodoh, _ji-san_. Anda pasti mengerti maksud saya."

Kembali Hiashi terkesiap dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya, benarkah ini Naruto yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menunjukkna kekonyolannya saat ia berbicara dengan Hiashi. Pria Hyuuga itu sedikit meneguk ludah ketika bertatapan langsung dengan mata _sapphire _Naruto.

Hiashi sangat tahu apa yang dimalksudkan oleh _Hokage_ muda itu padanya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menyandang nama klan lain. Karena sungguh tidak akan bisa melepaskan putri sulungnya itu dengan pemuda lain selain pemuda dari klan Hyuuga. Yah Hinata hanya boleh menikahi seorang pria Hyuuga. Bukan dari klan lain seperti Uzumaki atau apapun.

Dan ia juga sudah memutuskan pendamping Hinata yang tepat, Hyuuga Neji lah yang dipilih Hiashi untuk mendampingi Hinata dan meneruskan klan mereka.

Dengan begitu ia telah menyerahkan semuanya tentang Hinata pada Neji, Hiashi percaya Neji yang akan membawa Hinata pulang dan menjadi Hyuuga kembali dengan atau tanpa seizin para tetua Hyuuga.

"Aa, saya mengerti."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia tahu pria itu telah memotong ucapannya.

"_Sumimasen, Hokage-sama_. Saya tidak bisa menerima permintaan anda."

Ucapan itu, walaupun terkesan lembut namun ada ketegasan di dalamnya. Naruto menjerit dalam hati ketika mendengar lontaran yang diucapkan Hiashi padanya, apakah ini sebuah penolakan? Yah ini adalah sebuah penolakan!

Tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja penolakan yang ia terima tersebut, apa karena ia bukanlah sdeorang Hyuuga? Atau karena ia tidak mempunyai nama klan yang terpandang seperti Hyuuga atau Uchiha?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Saya harap anda bisa memberikan penjelasannya, Hiashi-_sama!_" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit getir, ia tahu bahwa ia akan ditolak oleh pria itu. Tapi bisakah untuk kali ini saja ia bisa menggapai cintanya?

Dulu ia yang selalu mengharapkan Sakura kini telah terhapus akibat kehadiran Hinata yang perlahan muncul dalam bayangannya.

"Saya hanya ingin seorang pria yang mencintai putri saya, _Hokage –sama_."

Naruto tersentak akibat ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Hiashi, begitu kah? Apa Naruto tidak cukup pantas untuk mencintai Hinata?

"Saya—"

"Saya tahu pasti bahwa anda tidak mencintai putri saya."

Ucapan Hokage muda itu terpotong begitu saja ketika Hiashi tidak membiarkan ia berbicara sedikitpun.

"Anda hanya merasa simpati padanya, Naruto-_sama_…" Lanjut pria setengah baya itu dengan ketegasan yang terpancar dari mata amethystnya.

Naruto termenung.

Sungguh ia bahkan tidak bisa berucap apapun lagi ketika mendengar penuturan Hiashi, apa benar?

Apa benar perasaan yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa simpati? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Jika hanya rasa simpati, untuk apa ia menginginkan Hinata kembali ke _Konoha?_

Pemuda Uzumaki itu sedikit mengerang ketika ia merasakan kebimbangan dalam dirinya, jantungnya bergejolak cepat tatkala ia mengingat nama gadis yang selama ini selalu berada di hatinya.

Benarkah?

Benarkah ia hanya merasa simpati pada Hinata?

Keraguan itu kembali muncul.

Benarkah ia mencintai Hinata?

Lalu kenapa dirinya dengan yakin menyatakan pengakuannya tentang Hinata pada malam itu dengan Shikamaru?

Hiashi hanya diam ketika melihat pemuda di depanya tercenung dengan gejolak pikirannya, ia mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang sedang dirasakan Naruto padanya, namun ia thu pasti bahwa Naruto bukanlah menyukai putri yang disayanginya tersebut.

"Anda melakukan ini semua agar Hinata bisa kembali ke _Konoha_, bukan?"

Pernyataan itu bagaikan menjawab semua pertannyaan yang selama ini berada di dalam benaknya Naruto.

Ia memang menginginkan Hinata kembali Ke desa, sebagai pemimpin _Konoha_ dan sebagai—

"!"

Kali ini erangan pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin kentara ketika kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepalanya prustasi, ia sungguh bingung akan hatinya sekarang.

Kebimbangan itu semakin merajai isi pikirannya.

Kenapa ia menjadi ragu ketika mendengar penuturan Hiashi?

Sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan keraguan. Dia juga tidak pernah menjadi se plin-plan begini.

Ia menjadi merasa menjadi pemuda yang sangat bodoh ketika mengingat bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Hinata dan Sakura. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membedakan perasaannya terhadap keduanya sekarang.

"_Hokage-sama_."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ketika ia mendengar panggilan dari pria di seberangnya—Hiashi—

"Saya permisi…" begitu ia mengucapkan salam, Hiashi dengan segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang _Hokage_ bersama Naruto yang ikut tertinggal di dalamnya.

Meninggalkan kebimbangan di dalam diri Naruto yang tidak akan mudah menghilangkan jejaknya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali mencengkram kepalanya dengan segala kebimbangan yang ia miliki, sungguh dirinya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang ia rasakan benar adanya. Bukanlah hanya sebagai rasa simpati atau hanya sekedar keinginannya untuk membawa kembali Hinata ke desa.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Pagi dingin yang masih setia diguyur oleh hujan di hutan _Ame_ itu membuat Hinata semakin menyusupkan tubuhnya pada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah erat membekapnya.

Yah mereka berdua masih dengan setia berada di dalam gua tersebut sembari menghangatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dengan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

Dan pemuda Uchiha yang masih saja terjaga dari tidurnya itu hanya melengkungkan senyum tipisnya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Hinata yang semakin merengsek menghimpit tubuhnya yang berada diantara dinding gua dan tubuh Hinata.

Tangan kekar itu semakin mendekap erat tubuh kecil Hinata yang sepertinya menggigil hebat akibat terpaan angin di luar gua yang masuk ke dalam gua tersebut, tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa dalam perjalanannua sebagai _missing-nin_ akan membautnya bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis yang telah dibuang oleh klannya sendiri.

Ini lucu!

Pikirnya begitu ia memikirkan tentang gadis yang berada di dekapannya tersebut, kenapa klan yang terhormat di Konoha itu dengan begiut mudahnya mengeluarkna _Heiress _Hyuuga seperti Hinata?

Namun itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi pemuda Uchiha itu, jika tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh.

Sedikit rasa syukur terlintas dalam benaknya ketika ia memikirkan hal tersebut, mungkin ia seperti orang jahat yang telah dengan senang hati ketika mendengar Ucapan gadis itu yang telah dikeluarkan dari klannya. tapi untuk kali ini saja ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada takdir itu pada gadis dalam dekapannya ini.

"Ngh!"

Hinata sedikit melenguh ketika ia mulai tersadar, Sasuke dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Bibir tipisnya mulai terangkat sedikit ketika ia melihat Hinata mulai mendongakkan kepalanya mengarah padanya, walaupun Sasuke sedikit terpaku ketika ia melihat Hinata yang sepertinya terkejut melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Namun hal itu diindahkannya ketika melihat mata _amethyst_ itu dengan lekat menatapnya.

Sedikit kegugupan dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia melihat _amethyst_ Hinata yang terus menatap _obsidian_nya, "Hinata…" Panggil Sasuke yang hanya seperti gumaman tersebut.

Gadis Hyuuga itu refleks menegakkan tubuhnya seraya melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke, tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingi ketika ia mendengar suara lembut Sasuke mengalun di telinganya.

"_Ano~_"

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke ketia ia mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang mendera keduanya, ia bahkan tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa merasakan hal tersebut.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya intens.

Perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu teralihkan ketika lagi-lagi angin berhembus menerpa mereka, pemuda itu menolahkan kepalanya pada pintu gua yang sekarang terlihat lembab.

Ini aneh perasaannya sungguh menjadi tidak enak apa akan sesuatu yang terjadi?

Tidak

Sasuke berusaha menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang terburuk bagi dirinya dan Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Hinata dan dirinya terpisah—setelah ia sudah mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan pada gadis tersebut.

Hinata semakin merona ketika Sasuke mendekapnya semkain erat ketika angin berhembus kencang dari luar sana, perasaan hangat itu tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja, bahkan untuk Hinata lupakan sekalipun.

Gadis itu juga semkain merapatkan tubunya pada Sasuke mengintip dada bidang pemuda tersebut yang terlapisi pakaian dan juga perban yang mesih melilit tubuhnhya. Hinata makin merona setelah tersadar apa yang telah dilaukannya, ini sungguh diluar kendallinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sasuke.

Sejenak Hinata merasaka tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit menegang, dengan wajah penasaran ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan melepaskan pelukan tersebut seraya mendongakkna kepalanya.

Hinata taersentak seketika melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah Sasuke tunjukkan padanya ketika mereka bersama selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

_Sharingan!_

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun?_" Hinata memandang dengan wajah bertanya, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia akan menyerang Hinata? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lalu apa yang ia lihat.

Bahkan sekarang hinata menjadi takut ketika melihat mata yang menyala dalam kegelapan tersebut.

"Jangan bergerak, Hinata" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang dingin. Matanya fokus melihat pada pintu gua, dengan hati-hati ia bangkit duduk seraya bersiap untuk menyerang siapa saja yang sekarang sedang mengawasi mereka diluar sana, sudah ia duga. Perasaan tidak enaknya akan menjadi nyata. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan diserang dengan gadis Hyuuga ini dalam keadaan seperti sekarnag.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan penuh tanya, "A-apa ada yang sedang me-mengawasi kita?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang terlihat khawatir,"Tenanglah! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Mendengar kata penenang dari Sasuke, Hinata menjadi lebih sedikit tenang, ia hanya khawatir jika ada para bandit yang tiba-tiba menyerang pemuda itu lagi.

"_Byakugan!_" Hinata berseru seraya mengaktifkan _byagukan_nya, menatap fokus pada objek diluar sana yang sedang diwaspadai Sasuke.

Mata _amethyst_ itu kini sedang menelusuri setiap detail yang ada di dalam hutan mencari sesosok orang yang diwaspadai Sasuke.

Sasuke temenung ketika ia mendengar Hinata menggumamkan jurus _kekkei genkai_nya. Ah ia bahkan baru ingat kalau gadis ini adalah seorang kunoichi Hyuuga yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus, gadis itu pasti akan mengetahui musuh yang ada di depan mereka. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengamati setiap gerak yang Hinata lakukan.

Mata _byakugan_ Hinata menelusuri setiap sesuatu yang berada di dalam hutan di luar sana, tidak satu pun yang luput dari matanya. Dengan cepat mata itu menelusuri setiap pepohonan yang dapat ditangkap olehnya hingga...

Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang sedikit menegang, mata _sharingan_nya yang menyala kini digantikan dengan warna mata _obsidian_ milknya.

"Hinata?"

"Ne-Neji-_nii?_" Hinata bergumam membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Neji? Apa maksudnya Neji sedang berada di luar sana?

Pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit menggeram, tidak bisa! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata dibawa oleh Hyuuga itu. Sudah jelas bahwa Neji mengejar mereka. Dan pemuda Hyuuga itu juga sudah pasti tahu bahwa Hinata sekarang berada di sini bersama dengannya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam erat tangan Hinata membawanya berdiri, "Cepat kemasi barangmu, Hinata!"

Hinata segera _meNon-aktif_kan _byakugann_ya, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sekarang menatapnya sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa sasuke-_kun?_"

"Kita akan pergi sekarang!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu terperanjat, pergi? Tapi bagaimana dengan Neji yang sekarang sedang menuju kesini?

"Tapi Neji-_nii_—"

"Kita pergi sebelum dia menghampiri kita."

Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap pengecut oleh gadis di depannya, ia hanya tidak ingin Neji bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia merasakan firasat buruk jika mereka mereka berdua bertemu.

"Neji-_nii_ akan menjemput kita ke _Konoha_." Hinata berisikeras, ia tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri bahkan ketika Sasuke mulai menarik peergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke terperanjat, kembali ke _Konoha_? Bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali ke desa yang penuh dengan masa lalunya yang kelam itu. Tanpa terkecuali karena gadis ini.

"bu-bukankah ki-kita akan pulang?"

Ajakan Hinata itu membuat pikirannya melayang, ia memang benar pernah mengatakan ia akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun..."_ bahkan pemuda itu bergeming ketika Hinata mulai menarik pakaiannya sekedar mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Neji semakin menaikkan kecepatan langkah kakinya ketika dilihatnya _chakra_ Hinata yang bersama seseorang di sana, tepat didalam gua yang sempit itu. Tidak lama lagi ia akan sampai, ia akan bertemu dengan Hinatanya.

Perasaan khawatir menyerangnya ketika ia juga melihat _chakra_ milik seseorang yang kini telah dikenalinya dengan jelas. _Chakra_ milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Ia tidak ingin Hinata sampai jatuh ke tangan pemuda tersebut.

Neji tidak peduli ketika petir menyambar bersahut-sahutan, ia hanya memikirkan gadis yang sekarang bersama dengan Uchiha sulung itu. Jika Hinata terjadi apa-apa, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Bahkan ia berniat untuk membunuh sang Uchiha jika Hinatanya dalam bahaya bersama Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku Hinata!" gumanya mencoba menenagkan dirinya yang semakin panik memikirkan gadis pujaannya itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Special thanks for the review: **

**Ryu Lawliet, IndigOnyx, finestabc, lightining chrome, Anne Garbo, Sasuke Lover, Briesies, Ms. Lana, Scarlet, Indigo Mitha-chan, , Freeya Lawliet, Jingga Matahari Senja, n, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, guest, Mamoka, astia morichan, NSL, ucha tiffany, Cakekid-Airawr, .**

Chapter enam selesai~ masih adakah yang mau membaca fic saya, gomen buat reader yang menunggu fi ini*jika ada* saya bener-bener sempat terkena WB setelah US selesai~-.-

Dan makasih juga atas koreksinya di chap sebelumnya, dan chapter ini pun munkin masih ada kekurangan, karena itu mohon bantuannya^^. Yah mungkin cerita ini semakin lama semakin ngebosenin yah? Hehe coz saya susah sekali buat ngedapetin feel ni fic. Yosh~ saya akan berusaha untuk update cepet setelah ini.

Salam~

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.


	7. Meet

Tubuh neji menegang ketika berhadapan dengan dua orang di depannya, "Hinata-_sama!_" panggil Neji ketika ia melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinata itu mulai melangkahkan kaki kearahnya.

Hinata dengan riang menubruk tubuh Neji dan memeluknya erat, "Neji-_nii_." Pekik gadis itu riang.

Sasuke terkesima akan pemandangan di depannya. Apa ini? Apa mereka kekasih? Perasaan kesal tiba-tiba membuncah ketika ia melihat sepasang makhluk berbeda jenis itu saling berpelukan.

Neji yang melihat ekspresi kaku Sasuke, menyeringai dalam hati. Ia merasa menang melihat pemuda Uchiha itu tidak bisa berkutik melihat Hinata yang secara terang-terangan memeluknya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menagkap lengan Hinata setelah ia menghampiri dua insan itu dan menarik Hinata menjauh dari Neji.

Hinata tersentak dengan perlakuan Sasuke, ia menjadi semakin bingung ketika melihat kedua pemuda yang mengapit dirinya itu saling berpandangan tajam.

Tak terlihat dari keduanya untuk mengalah barang sedikitpun.

Hinata yang melihatnya pun menjadi merinding ketika melihat kedua pemuda itu yang saling beradu _deathglare_ mereka.

"Hyuuga!" Sasuke berucap dingin.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke dan Neji yang semakin menajamkan pandangan mataya dari pemua tersebut.

Sebenarnya yang dipanggil Sasuke siapa sih? Hinata atau Neji? Keduanya 'kan Hyuuga?

Tapi tunggu, bukankah Hinata sekarang bukan Hyuuga lagi? Hinata sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya dalam hati. Jadi yang dipaggil oleh Sasuke adalah Neji 'kan?

Hinata menjadi berbalik memandang kakak sepupunya lagi, namun ia merasas sedikit risih dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lihat saja! Tangan kanan Sasuke yang telah memegang lengan kiri Hinata dengan sangat erat dan Neji yang sekarang telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata tak kalah eratnya.

"Apa maumu?" Neji juga berucap dingin.

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat meremehkan, seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Hyuuga." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku ingin menjemput Hinata-_sama_," pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu memandang Hinata dengan lembut berbeda dengan pandangannya kepada Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu. Aneh memang, dengan cepatnya pemuda Hyuuga itu mengubah emosinya dalam sepersekian detik hanya dengan melihat wajah Hinata yang manis itu. Mungkin perasaan cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun..."_

Gumaman Hinata sontak membuat kepala pemuda Hyuuga itu semakin panas, Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nada selembut itu? _Hell_. Bukankah Hinata akan di serang oleh Sasuke? Lantas kenapa Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang... sebenarnya sih sedikit manja.

Apa ia yang salah paham di sini?

Lantas?

Apa selama Hinata pergi meniggalkan desa mereka telah bertemu dan menjalin hubungan yang khusus?

Secepat kilat Neji mengindahkan pemikiran tersebut dari otaknya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun—_" Hinata menunduk ketika ia ingin berbicara pada Neji yang sekarang menatap Hinata tiba-tiba dengan tajam entah karena apa. "Sa-sasuke-_kun _ju-juga akan ikut ke de-desa _Konoha_."

.

.

**Naruto ** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Destiny © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: Applied

.

**.**

**Don't like! Don't read!**

.

.

Mungkin jika saja Neji tidak berhadapan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu ia sudah akan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Jangan bilang Hinata lah yang membujuk Uchiha itu kembali ke Konoha dan Uchiha itu dengan senang hati mau mengikuti perkataan Hinata.

Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar jawaban itu yang meluncur begitu saja di bibir mungil Hinata, tapi mungkin nyatanya tebakan Neji benar. Hinata lah yang memebujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke _Konoha_. Sepertinya naruto harus berterimakasih kepada gadis keturunan Hyuuga satu ini.

Sekarang mereka—Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata—dengan tenang kembali ke gua yang sebelumnya Hinata dan Sasuke tempati, mereka duduk dengan santai seperti tanpa beban.

Ck! Jika saja Hinata menyetujui usul Sasuke yang menginginkan pergi menjauh dari Neji, sekarang mereka berdua pasti telah sampai menuju sebuah desa yang mungkin neji akan sedikit kesulitan mencari mereka.

Namun gadis itu berisikeras dengan keinginannya yang tetap menuggu Neji, hingga akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa melawan keinginan Hinata. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga 'kan ia pergi tanpa Hinata di sisinya?

Lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak tega melihat mata _amethyst_ Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca pada waktu itu, ia akhirnya menyerah akan keinginan Hinata yang tidak bisa ia tolak itu.

Hingga akhirnya hujan reda dan badai pun berakir.

Neji pun datang dan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke sempat melihat Neji terpaku ketika Sasuke juga keluar dari gua yang Hinata singgahi, padahal pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu sudah sangat pasti mengetahui kalau Sasuke juga bersama Hinata, namun Neji memang tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah dilihatnya hingga ia masih belum percaya dengan keberadaan Sasuke di samping Hinata.

Sekarang nyatanya? Sasuke memang bersama Hinata, waktu itu pun Neji sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya seraya memegang _kunai_ yang dimilikinya untuk siap menerima penyerangan dari Sasuke. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang tanpa ingin melakukan penyerangan kembali kearahnya hingga pemuda Hyuuga itu tersentak ketika Hinata dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Dan berakhirlah seperti ini.

Ketiga manusia itu sekarang masih betah dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Yah paling tidak hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Hinata semakin gugup ketika kedua pemuda di hadapannya semkin memicing tajam menatap entah apa, mungkin pintu gua di belakang Hinata?

"Ne-neji-_nii_, ke-kenapa?" Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang kini menudukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap tatapan tajam mata Neji.

Pemuda itu mengerti apa maksud dari Hinata, "Kau akan kembali ke _Konoha..."_

Yah itu bukan jawaban yang Hinata inginkan, ia bermaksud menanyai Neji tentang bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke _Konoha_ sedangkan Hinata telah diusir dari klan sekaligus dikeluarkan dari desa. Bgaimana Neji bisa membuat keputusan bahwa Hinata akan kembali ke desa?

"_A-ano—_"

"Ada alasan tertentu, hn?" sasuke menimpali sebelum Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang bernada gugup itu. Neji mengernyit mendengar perkataan sinis Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sedetik kemudian senyum kemenangan disunggingkan oleh Neji ketika pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya. "Tentu," jawabnya sarkastik.

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan dari sebelumnya, aura mematikan menguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Ahn? Sudah kuduga." Sinis Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran, Uchiha!" Neji berkata dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya, ia puas melihat emosi Sasuke yang semakin meninggi. Itu lebih bagus karena ia tidak ingin membawa pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kembali ke desa bersama Hinata. Toh masalah Sasuke adalah urusan Naruto, bukan masalah Neji. Jadi yang ingin ia bawa ke _Konoha_ hanyalah Hinata. Tidak ada penambahan orang dalam kamusnya.

Hening...

"_A-ano—"_

"Menurutmu begitu, hm?" lagi-lagi ucapan hinata terpotong ketika Sasuke kembali bersuara setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan suasana hening.

Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata berbicara sedikitpun.

"Jelas sekali..." Neji berdesis menutupi kekesalannya, ia hanya berusaha agar tidak meledak di hadapan Hinata dan menyerang Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas kedua lututnya, "Benarkah?" desisian mengerikan juga keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sasuke.

Cukup!

Hinata tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua lagi.

Kapan ia akan memiliki waktu uantuk bertanya pada Neji perihal kembalinya Hinata ke _Konoha?_

Empat sudut siku-siku telah muncul di pelipis Hinata, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tapi Hinata ya Hinata. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menginterupsi keduanya dengan bentakan atau bantahan.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah dengan lembut menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing tangan pemuda yang sedang beradu _deathglare_ tersebut.

Dan yang Hinata lakukan itu memang sangat berhasil, nyatanya sekarang kedua pemua itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang sekarang telah menunjukkan wajah merahnya karena marah. Tapi bagi kedua pemuda itu wajah Hinata yang seperti ini adalah wajah termanis yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Sedikit rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing, belum lagi tangan lembut Hinata yang memegang tangan keduanya membuat kedua pemuda itu serasa melambubng.

Hinata menghela napas beberpa kali sekedar meredakan emosinya yang naik beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Neji-_nii,_" Hinata menatap neji dengan nada memelas, Neji tersenyum dengan panggilan Hinata yang begitu lembut terhadapnya. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke lebih lagi, ia meresa senang ketika Hinata menyebut namanya dengan nada yang seperti apapun. Melihat senyum tipis Sasuke, Neji kembali mengeraskan wajahnya.

Cemburu.

Hinata mengebaikan tingkah keduanya yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Apa te-tetua _Konoha_ telah me-mencabut perintahnya?" Hinata mengehla napas beberapa kali sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Neji menggeleng.

Hinata kembali dibuat bingung, gadis itu sedikit memiringkna kepalanya, "La-lalu?"

Sekilas Sasuke ingin menginterupsi perkatan yang Hinata lontarkan ketika pemuda itu merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata semakin mengerat pada kepalan tangannya. Niatnya menjadi terabaikan ketika melihat Hinata yang berwajah memelas.

"kita akan mengetahuinya setelah kau kembali." Akhirnya Neji menjawab setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam.

Sasuke mendelik, apa maksud dari perkataan Neji? Tidak mungkin pemuda itu tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa Hinata dapat kembali ke desa.

"Ada alasan yang kau sembunyikan," Sasuke berujar dingin, ia sudah tahu dengan sangat pasti ketika melihat kilatan cahaya kebohongan di mata _amethyst _Neji.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengganggunya saja. Hinata menjadi meragukan dirinya setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"_Nii-sama_?" Hinata berusaha membujuk neji agar pemuda itu berkata jujur padanya, Hinata mendukung apa yang dikatakan Sasuke terhadap Neji.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita kembali, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Hinata-_sama_."

Sasuke kembali mendengus ketika Neji mengucapkan kata tersebut, pemuda Hyuuga itu memang pintar berbicara.

Hinata hanya diam, dirinya sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Neji.

Neji termenung melihat Hinata yang hanya diam, ia tahu gadis itu penasaran. Tapi sungguh ia tidak dapat mengatakannya, khususnya sih di depan pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Kita akan kembali sekarang!" Neji memutuskan seraya berdiri dari duduknya, ia bersiap akan pergi ketika tangan mungil Hinata mencegahnya untuk bergerak.

Neji menoleh kearah Hinata memandang Hinata dengan bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun _ju-juga ikut."

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, ia senang ketika Hinata tidak melupakannya. Pemuda Uchiha itupun ikut berdiri dari duduknya setelah Hinata menarik tangannya yang masih terkepal.

Neji menatap pemuda di sampingnya sinis, "Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengannya, Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata mendelik, rasanya baru kali ini ia melakukan hal tersebut pada Neji. Bahkan neji pun tersentak akannya.

"Aku a-akan pulang ji-jika bersama Sasuke-_kun_," Putus Hinata keras kepala, lagi pula ia memang ingin bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa rencananya membawa Sasuke ke desa untuk membawa nama klannya kembali sirna begitu saja tidak tahu sejak kapan, terpenting Hinata sekarang hanya ingin bersama pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa alasan. dan lagi, neji datang menjemputnya untuk membawanya kembali ke desa. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan 'kan jika ia tidak mendapatkan nama klannya lagi? Ia percaya pada Neji—kakak sepupunya tersebut.

Seiring kekeraskepalaannya Hinata, kekeraskepalaannya Neji juga semakin bertambah. "Tidak, Hinata-_sama._"

Sasuke kembali mendeikkan mata _obsidian_nya pada Neji dan menatap Hinata khawatir jika gadis itu menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Neji.

Hinata terdiam sekedar berpikir, matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit gua.

"Ka-kalu begitu Neji-_nii_ ha-harus mengatakan apa y-yang Neji-_nii _rahasiakan. Jika tidak, Ne-neji-_nii _akan me-membawa tangan kosong."

Neji tersentak dengan ucapan Hinata, jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika. Apa maksud Hinata? Apa gadis itu tidak ingin membiarkan Sasuke tinggal? Tapi untuk apa?

Berkebalikan dengan neji, Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Hinata, "Hn..." gumam pemuda tersebut sekedar memberi dukungan pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang bergumam tidak jelas itu, setelahnya kembali menatap Neji, "A-aku tidak apa-apa ji-jika tidak kembali be-bersama _Nii-sama_, ka-karena Sasuke-_kun_ y-yang akan membuat na-nama klanku kembali me-menjadi hyuuga. P-para tetua pasti senang ketika a-aku membawa Sasuke-_kun_ kembali ke de-desa dan mengembalikan na-nama Hyuuga padaku."

_Gotcha!_

Untuk kali ini Neji memang tidak bisa berkutik, jadi selama beberapa minggu ini ia mencari keberadan Hinata menjadi sia-sia? Tidak! Pemuda Hyuuga itu membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut.

Neji menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum menang, cih! jika bukan karena Hinata. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah sejak dari tadi akan memukulkan tinjunya pada Sasuke.

Neji kembali menatap Hinata yang kini berwajah serius, ia tidak mau pulang tanpa membawa Hinata. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis tersebut. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa bersama dengan gadis tersebutt jika ada Uchiha!

Dengan tenang sepupu Hinata itu menghela napas beberapa kali sekedar menahan emosinya yang kian memuncak, untuk kali ini kau menang, Uchiha! Serunya dalam hati ketika ia akan melontarkan persetujuannya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_sama_." Akhirnya neji benar-benar menyerah.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah, ia memajukan tubuhnya menghadap Neji dan segera memeluk pemuda Hyuuga itu. "_Arigatou, Nii-san_."

Neji terkesiap tidak siap menerima pelukan dadakan Hinata, sedetik kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali dan memebalas pelukan sepupu yang telah menempati tempat khusus di hatinya itu. Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah tampannya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras melihat Hinata memeluk Neji dengan tanpa beban.

Dengan segera Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Hinata lagi untuk melepaskan pelukan gadis tersebut pada Neji. "Sudah cukup, Hinata!" gertak Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata menegang mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sepertinya marah padanya, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Neji kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya ketika ia melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sepertinya cemburu. "cemburu, heh!" pemuda itu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara hingga membuat Sasuke semkain gerah akannya.

"Kita kembali sekarang, Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai terbakar emosinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih tas punggungnya seraya menyerahkan buntelan kain milik Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu mengambilnya cepat dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya.

Sedangkan Neji? Ia hanya terdiam ketika melihat rona wajah Hinata yang berubah sejak ia keluar dari desa. Terakhir kali ia melihat Hinata yang memutuskan pergi dari desa _Konoha_, ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana wajah Hinata pada waktu itu. Wajah terluka yang sangat dalam, belum lagi pernyataan penolakan Naruto yang membuat gadis itu semakin dilanda sakit hati.

Tapi sekarang, kejadian itu seperti tidak pernah ada dalam diri gadis itu. Ia melihat Hinata yang sekarang sungguh... sangat berbeda dari dulu, apa ini karena Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana pemuda Uchiha itu merubah diri Hinata yang dulu tampak menderita menjadi seperti sekarang? Menjadi seperti gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta? Hati Neji berdenyut ketika menyimpulkan perasaan gadis itu secara sepihak.

Benakah?

Benarkah Hinata sedang jatuh cinta lagi?

Pada pemuda itu?

"Neji-_nii._"

Neji tersentak ketika sebuah tepukan lembut menghantam bahunya, Hinata menatap bingung Neji ketika pemuda Hyuuga itu tersentak kaget.

"A-aku sudah si-siap berangkat." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sekedar merespon Hinata.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah Neji sembari dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar gua dan segera melompati dahan pohon diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..**

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pitu ruanngan _Hokage_ terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang berada di didalamnya sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas dokumen yang sedang di bacanya.

Naruto menatap pintu ruang _Hokage_ itu dengan bingung, aneh. Siapa yang bertandang ketempatnya pagi buta begini?

"Masuk!" Naruto memerintahkan seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut untuk masuk.

Perlahan pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang suda sangat Naruto kenal dan sering ia temui dalam beberapa minggu ini.

"Hiashi-_sama_?" pemuda itu bermaksud menanyakan ada apa gerangan pria paruh baya itu berkunjung keruangannya pagi sekali.

Pria itu melangkah kan kakinya menghadap meja _Hokage_ di depannya, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk sekedar memberi hormat pada pemimpin desa tersebut. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada sofa tamu di samping meja _Hokage_.

"Silahkan duduk, _Jii-san._" Naruto memepersilahkan tamu pertamanya hari ini untuk duduk diiringi dengan dirinya yang juga ikut duduk tepat di seberang Hiashi.

"_Arigatou, Hokage-sama_."

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja, "Jadi, apa yang membuat anda berkunjung pagi-pagi begini ke ruangan saya. _Jii-san_?"

Hening sebentar sebelum Hiashi menjawab pertannyaan Naruto padanya, "Saya telah mendapatkan kabar dari Neji."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya, apa Neji sudah menemukan Hinata? Lalu? Apa rencana Hiashi untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan neji akan terlaksana begitu saja? Seketika sifat santainya berubah menjadi menegang.

Hiashi menganggukan kepalanya, "Aa, Hinata telah bersama Neji sekarang. Dan... "

Jeda cukup lama di berikan oleh Hiashi hingga membuat Naruto lebih penasaran, dan? Dan apa?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata?"

Hiashi menggeleng, "Ada seseorang yang juga akan kembali ke desa."

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya, dirinya sungguh penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa, jii-san!"

Hiashi menghela napas sejenak sekedar menenangkan dirinya ketika akan melihat reaksi Naruto nantinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke pulang bersama mereka."

Naruot terperangah.

"Sasuke-_kun._.. kembali?"

Suara lembut yang di hasilkan oleh gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan _Hokage_ itu sejenak menyentakkan Hiashi dan Naruto untuk menolehkan kepalan mereka kearah pintu.

Sakura ada disana.

Sejak kapan?

"Sakura-_chan!_" naruto terkejut ketika menlihat Sakura yang kini sedang memeluk dokumen yang sebenarnya ingin ia serahkan kepada Naruto menjadi urung ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan serius antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar pembicaraan serius itu menyangkut tentang Uchiha sasuke... yang akan kembali ke Konoha.

Dengan cepat sakura menghampiri Naruto, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen yang didekapnya erat tersebut. Secepat kilat juga gadis itu menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto dengan antusias. "Benarkah Naruto? Sasuke-_kun_ akan kembali?"

Naruto membisu tidak dapat berkata apapun, tidak mungkin ia percaya begitu saja. Mana mungkin Sasuke dengan mudahnya kembali lagi, dengan cara apa mereka membujuk Sasuke kembali? Ini sungguh tidak mungkin. Bahkan ia yang bertarung bersama sasuke pun mustahil membawa Uchiha itu kembali. Tapi nyatanya sekarang? pemuda itu dengan mudahnya kembali?

"Tidak, Sakura." Naruto berucap dengan serius terhadap gadis di depannya yang terlihat antusias.

Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Hiashi yang sekaang telah beranjak dari duduknya, "Anda jangan bercanda, _jii-san_." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan perkataan pria tersebut. "Anda jangan mengada-ngada!" lanjutnya.

"Saya tahu bahwa reaksi anda akan seperti ini _Hokage-sama_, tapi percayalah..." Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengann melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang _Hokage_. Ini memang sudah bukanlah urusan dirinya jika menyangkut Sasuke, ia hanya memberi kabar bahwa Neji juga membawa Uchiha itu kembali ke desa.

Tidak lebih.

Suara bedebum pintu yang ditutup menjadi latar belakang situasi keheningan antara sakura dan Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura yang kini masih dilanda penasaran lebih ketika ia melihat pemuda di hadapannya hanya tercenung.

"_Gomen_ sebelumnya aku telah menguping pembicaraan kalian, aku sudah tahu perkara tentang Hinata dan neji. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika Sasuke-_kun_ juga ikut bersama mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menatap sakura dengan penuh kebimbangan, seharusnya ia senang Hinata dan Sasuke kembali. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya begitu ia menyadari jika Sasuke telah kembali, ia merasa tidak rela jika hal itu benar terjadi. Ia sungguh merasa kehilangan gadis di depannya. Apa ia masih mencintai Sakura? Bukankah ia sudah menetapkan hatinya pada Hinata?

Seharusnya Naruto senang Sasuke kembali.

Yah memang benar ia sangat senang ketika sahabatnya itu kembali, tapi perasaan mengganjal itu kian mencekik lehernya ketika ia mendapat kabar tersebut.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura hingga menyentakkan lamunan Naruto, pemuda itu kembali pada dunia nyatanya dan memandang gadis itu dengan intens.

Sakura yang mendapat pandangan tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Entah apa yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini, yang pasti wajah bermarga Haruno itu terasa kian memanas.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura..." Naruto menghela napas pendek-pendek ketika melihat Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Ia takut dengan keraguannya yang membuat gadis di depannya itu menjadi kecewa.

"Apa sebaiknya kita susul mereka?" Sakura berucap dengan sarat akan keraguan, gadis itu tidak yakin dengan usulnya sendiri. Entahlah ia tidak tahu kenapa semua terasa menjadi sangat canggung.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Hinata meresakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar dari sebelumnya ketika ia usai membersihkan dirinya di sungai. Sudah lama ia tidak meresakan ketenangan berendam di dalam air yang cukup hangat, mengingat ia selalu berendam di sungai yang airnya selalu dingin.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menapaki langkahnya menuju termpat mereka bermalam selama semalam, sepertinya Sasuke dan Neji sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Hinata dengan semangat sembari bersenandung riang mendatangi mereka yang kini...

Saling bertatapan tajam.

Gadis itu terpaku ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya—Sasuke dan Neji—yang sedari tadi hanya bertatapan tajam! Entah kenapa mereka bisa selama itu tidak bergerag sesenti pun, yah selama Hinata mandi mungkin? Atau selama mereka baru saja bangun tidur? Entahlah Hinata juga tidak tahu.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun?_ Neji-_niisan?_" panggil Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

Kedua pemuda itu sontak menoleh pada Hinata, ini aneh memang. Keduanya dengan duduk bersimpuh dan saling berhadapan dengan menatap mata satusama lain tajam. Aa, atau jangan-jangan mereka selama semalaman seperti itu?

Hinata yang ditatap kedua pemuda itu lantas menundukkan kepalnya, "Ka-kalian ba-baik-baik saja?" entah kenapa gadsi bersurai _indigo_ itu menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. Ia sudah dengan jelas bahwa keduanya seperti sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu hanya merasa tidak enak hati ketika tatapan menusuk telah mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

"Aa."

"Hn."

Bahkan keduanya pun menjawab dengan serentak.

"A-apa kalian su-sudah sarapan?" Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke dan Neji kembali berpandangan hingga Neji yang lebih dulu memutus kontak dengan Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mencari makanan, Hinata kau istirahatlah. Perjalanan masih jauh." Ucap Neji seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan segera melompati dahan pepohonan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung dan Hinata yang membuka tutup mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada neji.

Gadis itu menghela napas lelah ketika melihat kakak sepupunya itu sedah tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua mata _amethyst_nya ditelan oleh rimbunnya pepohonan yang lebat di depan sana. Memang sekarang mau mencari makanan dimana? Ini hutan kan?

Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika ia mengingat Sasuke yang hendak memberinya buah untuk meningkatkan hormon beberapa waktu lalu.

"Biar saja ia pergi."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke yang kini juga telah beranjak dari duduknya entah sejak kapan, "Ta-tapi—"

"Biar kita yang duluan sarapan, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi Neji-_nii?_"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Biarkan saja dia," ucapnya sembari menarik pergelangan Hinata mendekat padanya. Ia mengendikkan dagunya menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikutinya duduk di samping pemuda tersbut.

Hinata akhirnya mengikuti apa yang pemuda itu katakan, namun perasaan tidak enak tetap menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Dia tidak tahu jika kita membawa makanan... hmh, dasar bodoh."

Dengan segera Hinata melototkan matanya kepada Sasuke yang memanggil kakak seppunya itu bodoh, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun—_"

Sasuke sadar ketika gadis yang disukainya itu memelototkan matanya, pemuda itu balas menatap Hinata intens, "Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" tanpa pikir panjang gadis Hyuuga itu membalas pertannyaan Sasuke.

Oh, tidak tahukah dengan ucapannya barusan membuat hati Sasuke berdenyut nyeri?

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeram pelan ketika mata Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan, ini tidak bisa ia biarkan. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan neji merebut Hinata darinya. Lantas? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membawa kabur Hinata dari sini? Tidak, gadis itu pasti akan melawan. Mana mungkin Hinata mau dibawa oleh Sasuke. Jadi? Apa yang musti ia lakukan?

"Kau bodoh, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Hinata menatap bingung pemuda di hadapannya. Cepat sekali mood Ssuke berubah, bukankah tadi Sasuke sangat ramah padanya? Tapi kenapa pemuda itu malah bersikap dingin? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya.

Hinata rasa tidak!

"Yah, a-aku memang bo-bodoh hingga diusir da-dari klan." Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Sasuke pada Hinata.

Sepertinya sekarang malah Hinata yang salah paham.

Sasuke yang tadinya menyiapkan api unggun sekedar untuk membakar ikan menjadi terhenti ketika mendengar penuturan Hinata. Sasuke mengernyit bingung, apa hubungannya menyukai Neji dengan klan?

"Konyol." Hanya itu komentar Sasuke mengenai Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menyentak ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang seperti mengatainya. Gadis itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam tidak mau menatap mata Sasuke, sebentar lagi mungkin air mata akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan bingung, sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi. Kini perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu teralihkan pada gadis di depannya, ia perlahan medeketi Hinata.

"Cengeng," pemuda Uchiha itu kembali bersuara, namun kali ini lebih mirip dengan gumaman.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut semakin menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi hingga wajah manis itu tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak seperti itu." Hinata menyanggah dengan nada keraguan.

"Lalu?" dengan cepat pula Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan, ck. Padahal seharusnya ia yang sekarang merasa tersakiti. Bukan ia yang menyakiti Hinata, bagaimana tidak, gadis itu dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Neji. Padahal awalnya Sasuke hanya menganggap perkataannya itu hanyalah bualan,tapi nyatanya Hinata malah menganggap Serius hal tersebut. Sepertinya Hinata memang benar-benar menyukai Neji. Apa ini suatu penolakan yang tidak langsung dari Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sedikit pedas di telinganya. Hinata tanpa sengaja meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan ia ragu jika sekarang pemuda itu memperhatikan dirinya yang sekarang mulai terisak miris. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Hinata sepertinya salah kali ini.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat Hinata menagis di hadapannya, pemuda itu dengan cepat menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadi tersebut. "_Gomen,_ Hinata. Apa aku bicara keterlaluan?"

Hinata menggeleengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak, a-aku memang cengeng." Ucap Hinata sesenggukan sembari menepis tangan Sasuke yang menempel di pipinya.

Hati Sasuke semakin meresa nyeri ketika tangan mungil Hinata mengibaskan tangan Sasuke.

Jelas sekali jika gadis itu menolaknya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu lantas mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat, mencoba menahan perasaan bergejolak di dadanya. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti itu. Kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi semarah ini pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebegitu sukanyakah kau pada Neji!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa amarahnya yang kian memuncak. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus Hinata.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia menjadi bingung. Kenapa Sasuke segitu marahnya pada Hinata ketika ia mengucapkan hal yang wajar baginya.

Jika Hinata ditanya ia menyukai Neji, tentu saja gadis itu akan menjawab 'iya' sebagai jawabannya. Memang ada yang salah dengan jawaban itu. Menurutnya itu sangatlah wajar jika ia menyukai neji seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Ah atau Sasuke mengertikan sesuatu yang lain dari ucapannya tersebut?

"A-apa maksudmu Sa-Sasuke-_kun?_ Aku memang me-menyukai Neji-_niisan_ seperti _A-aniki_ ku sendiri."

Secepat suara lembut Hinata yang mengalun indah di telinga Sasuke, secepat itupula lah kepalan tangan Uchiha muda itu terlepas.

Jadi Hinata hanya menyukai neji sebagai _aniki,_ tidak lebih.

Ia sedikit bernapas lega akannya.

Wajahnya yang semula mengeras kini berubah menjadi lebih tenang, ternyata memang Sasuke lah yang terlalu berpikiran buruk pada Hinata. Lain kali ia harus lebih dengan tenang mendengarkan penuturan gadis tersebut hingga tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"_Yokatta..."_

Hinata kembali mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke menggumamkan kata tersebut?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" mata bening gadis itu malah semakin terlihat bingung ketika sekarang Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. "kau sa-sakit?" entahlah untuk apa Hinata menanyakan hal tersebut, yang pasti sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu kalau pemuda Uchiha itu tidak sakit dalam hal sebenarnya. Nyatanya luka di dadanya pun sudah sembuh, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, apalagi Hinata yakin kalau sekarang Sasuke pun tidak terkena serangan demam.

Ia hanya sedikit memastikan kenormalan beerpikir pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke yang lagi-lagi salah paham mengartikannya hanya tersenyum lembut, ia pikir Hinata memang memperhatikan keadaannya yang sekarang memang baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Sekarang keduanya kembali kepada aktifitas masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan sarapan mereka, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang tidak berarti bagi keduanya.

Padahal tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka kini dengan geram mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Hinata..." gumamn Neji di sela kegiatannya yang semakin erat mengepalkan kedua tangannya itu.

Pemuda itu sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan mendengar kenyataan pahit seperti ini, sepertinya Hinata memang tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya dalam keadaannya sekarang. Hinata malah terlihat lebih membutuhkan kehadiran Sasuke di banding dirinya.

Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Hinata hanyalah mengenggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

Itu semakin membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu tercenung.

Ia mungkin sudah kalah sejak dari awal, awal ketika Hinata bertemu denganSasuke.

Sungguh kini ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini yang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan cintanya kepada Hinata.

Ia sungguh menyesal, bahkan Neji kini seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Memang penyesalan selalu diakhir 'kan?

Otak jenius Hyuuga itu terus saja berpikir, yah memikirkan dirinya yang akan meminang gadis tersebut. Ia sudah pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan oleh Hinata ketika mendengar bahwa ayahnya telah menjodohkan dirinya dengan Neji.

Bahkan ia sudah pasti akan tahu jika Uchiha itu tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya bisa mengehla napasnya perlahan, dengan diam ia meniggalkan keduanya sekedar untuk menengakan pikirannya yang kalut.

Yah paling tidak ia harus bisa menerima bahwa Hinata tidak akan pernah memilihnya.

Lantas? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membatalkan semmua rencananya?

Atau membiarkan hal tersebut terus berlanjut?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Apa ini termasuk update kilat? Kayaknya belum yah? Tapi kan ini ga nganggur sebuan lebih*smirk he he he

Dan soal typo saya udah berusaha agar tidak ada typo yang berterbaran, semoga saja di chap ini ga ada. Oke, makasih yang udah mau baca dan review fic ini^^

_**Special thanks:**_

_**Axx-29, Indigo Mitha-chan, Guest, ritsuka hijiri, IndigOnyx, briesies, Anne garbo, toru-chan, UQ, Moku-chan, Aden L Kazt, Freeya Lawliet, Dewi Natalia, BrilliBerry Kurosaki, Mamoka, alice9miwa, nurul. wn, lightning, Mingriew-chan, Tamu, astia morichan, Ms. Lana, Lin Hekmatyar.**_

.

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


	8. memastikan?

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Destiny © Shiroi Tsuki

_Pairing: SasuHina, slight NejiHina and Narusaku_

Warning: Applied

**.**

**.**

**sDon't like? Don't read!**

.

.

Naruto menyesap _ocha_ hangat yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Shizune kepadanya, rasa haus yang melandanya kini perlahan menghilang akibat rasa sedikit pahit dari _ocha_ tersebut. Perlahan Naruto melirik ke samping dimana Sakura masih duduk terdiam di sana—di sofa tamu miliknya—

Gadis itu hanya diam semenjak ia tidak memperbolehkan Sakura keluar ruangan ketika mereka mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya sih tidak memperbolehkan Sakura yang berkeinginan untuk mengejar mereka.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Naruto mengurung gadis itu bersama di dalam ruangannya sendiri, kini hari sudah menjelang sore. Dan Naruto masih tetap betah mendiamkan Sakura disisinya.

Naruto kembali melatakkan _ocha_ yang sebelunya ia nikmati itu ke tempat semula, pemuda itu kembali menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kali, sebenarnya ia pun tidak betah dengan keheningan ini. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan hening yang melanda mereka. Perasaan tidak nyaman semakin merasuki Naruto, ia semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang mana mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai _Hokage_, ia bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di depannya, belum lagi Shizune juga baru saja menyerahkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Sekarang meja _Hokage_ di hadapan Naruto itu sangatlah penuh dengan pekerjaannya yang sama-sekali tidak terselesaikan sedari pagi tadi.

Ia selalu berpikir dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan, sejak pembicaraan dengan Hiashi beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuat hati Naruto menjadi terombang-ambing. Ia menjadi tidak bisa menentukan pilihan yang berkelebat dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Sakura? Atau Hinata?

Rasa cinta? Atau hanya rasa simpati semata?

Secepat kilat Naruto segera meraih cangkir _ocha_ yang baru saja diletakannya dan kembali meneguk habis _ocha_ tersebut tanpa bersisa.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto, ia melihat pemuda tersebut meletakkan cangkir _ochanya_ yang telah tandas dengan kasar di atas meja. "Na-Naruto..." lirihnya pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh pemuda tersebut.

Naruto terengah seakan ia baru saja berlari dengan cepat, ia lelah dengan semua pemikirannya itu, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan dan pikirannya yang seperti tidak mempunyai jalan keluar tersebut.

Haruskah ia bertanya pada Sakura? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan!

Pemuda itu dengan tergesa berdiri meninggalkan mejanya dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang memandangnya sedikit heran, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju keluar ruangan dengan diam. Bahkan usaha Sakura yang memberontak pun ia indahkan.

"Naruto! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha menyadarkan Naruto yang masih berwajah tegang tersebut, walaupun ia berusaha untuk memberontak dari cengkraman pemuda itu. Ia tahu, Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa melawan keinginan pemuda tersebut yang menyeretnya entah kemana.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah ketika dirinya keluar ruangan _Hokage_ dan menatap Shizune yang hendak protes terhadap Naruto dengan penuh pengertian, melihat pandangan Sakura terhadapnya. Shizune mendesah pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum memasuki kantor _Hokage_ yang ditinggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

.

.

Sakura termenung ketika telah berada di dalam sebuah kedai yang terbilang sepi, hanya berdua dengan naruto.

Yah hanya mereka...

Gadis itu menopangkan dagunya di atas meja, memadang Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya yang mulai memanjang itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi dari _Hokage_ muda itu.

Apa ia disini hanya untuk memandangi Naruto yang sekarang masih tetap dengan setia menundukkan kepalanya tersebut.

Sakura sedikit menghela napas berat, sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit ia dan Naruto hanya beridam di kedai yang tanpa ada pengunjungnya itu, ini sungguh bukan dirinya dan Naruto.

Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Naruto tetap kerasan dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghela napas panjang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan menjadi cangung begini, padahal tidak seharusnya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Bukankah mereka sudah bersama sejak dulu? Lalu kenapa ia merasa kehadiran Naruto membuatnya sedikit merasakan ketidaknyamanan dan kegugupan seperti sekarang?

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan hingga membuat tubuh pemuda yang berada di depannya itu sedikit menegang karena terkejut.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, hal itu membuat sang gadis malah memalingkan wajahnya entah karena apa. Yang jelas sekarang Sakura merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas akibat melihat mata _Shappire_ pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan _intens_, ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini, bukankah tadi ia dengan jelas bahwa Sakura sedang memanggilnya. Tapi yang ia lihat malah Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain. Bahkan Naruto sempat melupakan tujuannya datang ke kedai ini hanya karena terus memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit berdehem Naruto mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan yang memang sedang ingin ia bahas sebelumnya.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, mencoba menunggu penuturan naruto selanjutnya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu melihat gerak tubuh Naruto yang terlihat gelisah, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Ucap Naruto sekenanya.

Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus, penuh dengan keseriusan pada gadis di depannya. Perlahan ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang kini menatap bingung pada dirinya. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Memastikan?" tanya Sakura memperjelas pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, perlahan ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada Sakura yang berada di seberang meja di depannya. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti saja pergerakan Naruto tersebut hingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut berhenti tepat di samping tubuh Sakura, sehingga membuat gadis Haruno itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sulit untuk dibacanya saat ini.

Naruto sedikit menghela napas berat walaupun hal tersebut tidaklah di ketahui oleh sang gadis, ia sedikit ragu dengan langkahnya sekarang. Tapi ia juga ingin sungguh-sungguh memastikan perasaannya. Tidak mungkin ia terus selalu dalam kebimbangan, namun ia sungguh ragu akan langkahnya yang akan ia lakukan. Naruto hanya takut jika saja ini telah terjadi, ia takut Sakura akan menjauhinya atau bahkan malah membencinya.

Ia sungguh takut...

Deg!

Sejenak pemuda Uzumaki itu tersentak, jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Ingatan-ingatan tentang perkataan Hiashi dan Shikamaru berkelebat muncul dalam pikirannya, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi perasaan yakin itu muncul begitu saja. Yah paling tidak apa yang akan dilakukannya ini tidaklah salah di mata Sakura. Ia hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Dan ia juga hanya ingin memastikan pilihannya terhadap kedua gadis yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang tidak memiliki pendirian.

Sakura merasa bingung ketika ia melihat Naruto hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, ia pikir Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu. Atau paling tidak, berbicara padanya seperti biasa.

Deg!

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura tersentak begitu saja ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika sapuan lembut itu semakin _intens_ memperdalam sentuhan bibirnya yang semula terasa kering kini menjadi basah akibat lumatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pemilik bibir yang sekarang telah melahap bibirnya lembut namun penuh dengan tekanan yang dalam.

Naruto telan menciumnya! Kini ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi ketika beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam memastikan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto.

Sejenak, ia hanya diam merasakan lumatan Naruto yang semakin dalam hingga tanpa sengaja ia menimbulkan suara yang sedikit asing baginya, "ngh...!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika ia sedikit mendesah dengan sentuhan Naruto, apalagi kini pemuda itu semakin berani mejilat bibirnya sensual. Gadis Haruno itu tersadar dengan kondisinya sekarang yang telah terhimpit oleh tubuh Naruto, dengan respon yang cepat ia mencoba melepas lumatan Naruto padanya.

Ia gerakkan sedikit tubuhnya agar pemuda Uzumaki itu mau menjauh darinya, Sakura juga berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang sangat erat padanya. Tapi sepertinya usaha gadis itu gagal. Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha lepas dari Naruto, semakin erat pula pelukan Naruto padanya dan jemari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut kini telah membelai lembut helaian _pink_ Sakura.

Ini aneh! Sakura tidak menerti pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia bisa saja melakukan penolakan pada Naruto dengan kekuatannya. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam ia malah tidak ingin pelukan dan sentuhan itu lepas begitu saja.

Bahkan sekarang Sakura membiarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu melakukan sesuka hatinya pada dirinya.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu Naruto melepaskan lumatannya pada Sakura dan memberi jarak bagi keduanya, hembusan napas hangat Naruto masih mengenai wajah lembut Sakura yang sekarang sedang menunjukkna rona merah entah karena apa. Mungkin ia telah kehabisan oksigen dalam paru-parunya hingga membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika mata _shappire_ Naruto memandangnya begitu dalam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki, belum lagi pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Dalam mimpinya dulu ia tidak pernah memimpikan Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya, ia hanya bermimpi jika Sasuke lah yang akan mengambil ciuman pertamanya, bukan Naruto yang sekarang.

"hmf..." Sakura tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto yang tidak lagi berada dekat dengannya, gadis Haruno itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Mulutnya hanya membuka tutup ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan namun enggan ketika melihat rupa _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu terlihat lebih... tampan.

A-apa yang ia pikirkan?

Segera saja Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke objek lain, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto sekarang yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Sakura bahkan merasa bingung dengan apa yang sekarang dirasakannya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, bukan. Mungkin bukannya ia tidak mengerti. Tepi ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui apa yang telah ia rasakan sekarang, apa yang telah ia alami saat ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan hatinya yang selama ini belum terjawab olehnya sendiri. Kini ia menyadari dengan perasaan ini.

"Sakura," Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan nada yang lebih kecil dari biasanya, gadis itu kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, namun yang ia tatap bukanlah mata _shappire_ pemuda tersebut. Melainkan _Hitai-ate_ yang dikenakan Naruto pada dahinya, ia masih belum bisa memandang langsung sang Rokudaime.

"_Ha-hai_."

Jika saja ia tidak di hadapan Naruto sekarang, mugkin ia akan memukul dahinya pada meja disampingnya. Kenapa ia malah bicara gugup pada Naruto?

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Reasakan? Apa maksud pertanyaan Naruto? Apa pemuda itu menayakan rasa ciumannya?

"_Ano_... a-aku... apa maksudmu?" Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara normal seperti biasanya, tapi hal itu malah membuat lututnya semakin lemas.

_Rokudaime Hokage_ itu menghela napas sedikit frustasi dengan degupan jantung yang ia rasakan sekarang, ternyata memang masih belum berubah. Apa yang ia rasakan sejak dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak berubah. Sekarang ia yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura dan Hinata. Sekarang Naruto yakin pada perasaannya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku telah berbuat yang tidak baik terhadapmu, aku telah lancang." Gadis yang di pandang Naruto sekarang menundukkna kepalanua dalam, bahkan Naruto tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada pada wajah Sakura, mungkin setelah ini gadis itu tidak akan pernah ingin memandangnya lagi, nyatanya ia tahu bahwa Sakura tadi memandang kosong pada dirinya dan tidak memandang pada bola matanya lagi. Sudah ia duga hal ini akan terjadi padanya dan Sakura, ia yakin Sakura tidak akan pernah lagi memandangnya seperti dulu.

Dengan cepat gadis Haruno itu mundur beberapa langkah mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh terhadap pemuda yang berada di depannya, "Naruto... a-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!"

Secepat kilat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengilang dari hadapan Naruto. Ya Sakura meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dalam kesunyian dalam kedai itu.

Naruto hanya terpaku melihat gadis itu dengan cepat meninggalkan dirinya, pemuda itu menggenggam jemarinya erat. Kenapa?

Kenapa gadis itu tidak memukulnya saja dengan keras jika Sakura marah padanya? Kenapa Sakura malah meninggalkannya begitu saja?

_Rokudaime Hokage_ itu memukul lemah meja disampingnya, perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh di atas lantai, wajahnya menunduk tertutupi rambutnya yang kini mulai memanjang seperti _Yondaime Hokage—_ayahnya_._

Beberapa tetesan _liquid_ bening menetes ke lantai di hadapan Naruto. Yah pemuda Uzumaki itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa?" tangan Naruto menggenggam erat celana yang sekarang dikenakannya hingga membuat celana tersebut mengkerut kusut karena eratnya genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memukulku saja Sakura!" bisik Naruto bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus saja berlari tanpa tahu tujuannya, ia terus saja berlari hingga sampai pada suatu tempat yang membuatnya sedikt menegang. Taman dimana ia dan Naruto biasanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini, entah karena apa tempat itu tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam taman mencari tempat sekedar untuk menghilangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat bunga liar, bibir tipisnya tersenyum melihat bunga itu melambai di bawa terpaan angin yang berhembus. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah yang beralaskan rumput tersebut, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup kencang sore itu.

Tangan halusnya perlahan mencengkram pakaian yang berada di dadanya, tubunya merasakan detak jantung yang terus saja berdetak cepat sejak ia dan Naruto melakukan hal tadi. Bahkan ia saja tidak sanggup memikirkan hal tersebut, itu memang diluar dugaannya. Mata Sakura terbuka ketika angin berhenti berhembus kencang. Genggaman tangannya pun semakin erat.

Ia mengakui bahwa hal yang ia alami tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona ketika ia memikirkan hal tersebut, "Apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri.

Sekilas bayangan Naruto terus saja berseliweran dalam benaknya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan bayangan tersebut. Ia selalu saja mengingat bagaimana cara Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan tatapan matanya...

Blush...

Hal itu malah membuat rona wajah Sakura semakin merah padam, mungkin inikah yang Hinata rasakan pada Naruto? Apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang selama ini ditunggunya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat agar bayangan pemuda _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu menghilang dari benaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil, bayangan itu selalu saja berseliweran tanpa ia inginkan.

Sejenak gadis Haruno itu menghela napas perlahan agar menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi bertempo cepat, perlahan rona di wajahnya sedikit memudar meninggalkan semu merah yang masih sedikit kentara. Bibir tipisnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh arti. Mungkin kini saatnya ia mulai menerima kenyataan, menerima bahwa perasaan cintanya telah berpaling pada pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Bukanlah Sasuke yang selama ini terus ditunggunya, melainkan Naruto. Yah ia menunggu Naruto melakukan hal seperti tadi agar Sakura bisa menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau baru melakukannya Naruto-_kun_?"

.

.

_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

.

.

Neji menatap langit malam yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi cerah setelah mendung sesaat. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi ia terus saja berpikir tentang Hinata dan Sasuke, kini ia hanya sendiri merenung di atas gundukan batu yang sedikit berlumut karena termakan usia. Sudah hampir dua jam ia hanya diam memandang langit yang tersuguhkan, tidak ada niat sedikitpun ia berpikir untuk menemui Hinata yang mungkin sekarang sedang mencarinya, atau bahkan mungkin saja gadis itu sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Neji yang sejak tadi belum kembali.

Entah kenapa pikiran itu semua hilang sejak ia mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya kini mengepal lemah, ia masih bimbang dengan keputusannya. Tidak Neji pungkiri bahwa ia ingin berbuat egois pada Hinata, namun pemuda Hyuuga itupun juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis tersebut.

Tapi jika Neji melepaskan Hinata untuk pemuda Uchiha itu, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ia juga terluka melihat Hinata berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia merasa bahwa dunia serasa tidak adil setelah ia mengalami keterpurukan saat itu—saat ia menghadapi ujian _chuunin_—

Pemuda bermata perak itu memejamkan matanya sejenak kembali mengingat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum tulus padanya, namun sesaat wajahnya yang tenang kini kembali menegang ketika senyum itu bukanah senyuman yang ia harapkan, bukanlah senyum cinta yang ia inginkan. Melainkan senyum tulus sebagai seorang adik kepada kakanya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mendesah lirih kembali menatap langit yang tersuguh di hadapannya, "Hinata... aku sudah kalah sebelum bertarung." Gumamnya pelan ketika hembusan angin mulai membelai lembut surai panjangnya.

"Neji-_Niisan_!"

Neji tersentak ketika suara lembut menghapirinya dari belakang, sejak kapan gadis itu berada di belakangnya? Apa sudah sejak tadi? Dengan cepat Neji menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang telah memanggilnya tersebut, "Hinata-_sama_," ucap Neji dengan nada yang mungkin bisa disebut gumaman itu.

Hinata dengan langkah ringan menghampiri pemuda Hyuuga itu, parasnya yang tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian Neji kini tersenyum dengan rasa khawatir yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Neji-_Niisan_ kemana saja? Kami mencari Neji-_Niisan_ seharian ini," ucap gadis itu ketika dirinya sudah berada di samping Neji. Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut saat melihat ekspresi Neji yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

Kami eh?! Sejak kapan Sasuke mencari dirinya juga, ia berani bertaruh kalau pemuda Uchiha itu akan sangat senang jika Neji tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nada rendah membuat kedua Hyuuga itu menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang dimana asal sumber suara itu berada.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang juga mulai mendekati mereka, "Sebaiknya kita teruskan perjalanan," ucapnya yang seperti perintah itu kepada kedua Hyuuga di depannya.

"_Ha-hai_" Hinata menganguk antusias dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia sudah tidak sabar kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu _Otou-sama_nya juga Hanabi _Imutou_ yang ia sayangi.

Neji hanya teremung melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu bersemangat ketika Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut, bahkan Hinata lupa dengan yang ia tanyakana kepada Neji beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin ia memang harus memilih jalan yang terbaik untuknya dan mereka berdua. Yah mungkin keputusannya yang akan ia ambil lebih tepat daripada harus memikirkan keegoisannya. Dengan perlaha bibir tipis Neji mengembangkan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh siapapun, entahlah senyuman itu... tulus namun menyakitkan?

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat Neji yang sedang asik dengan dunia pemikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada sangat dekat denngannya sehingga hembusan napas pemuda Uchiha itu bisa Neji rasakan, membuat Neji tersentak ketika Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuat lamunan Neji buyar seketika dan membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali terbakar amarah.

"Bersiaplah untuk menjadi kakak ipar, Neji_-Nii_."

.

.

**つづ****く**

.

.

A/N: Gomen minna~~~ aku bener-bener telat buat publish ni fic, setelah UAN aku bener-bener kena WB T.T hingga ampe sekarang. Makasi jika ada yang masih mau nunggu ni fic dan gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk

Hufh jika berkenana silahkan tinggalkan jejak review ya ^^

**Special thank's:**

_**Anne Garbo, livylaval, Moku-Chan, Indigo Mitha-Chan, Guest, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Nameaillah2, Akunrusak, Mine, Axx-29, nurul. Wn, n, NSL, Hime Heartfilia, Chikuma Yafa-Damselfly, astia morichan, Aden L Kazt, Dewi Natalia, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Guest, alice9miwa, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, . , Guest, XTC antv, Genji Naru, Malfoy1409, DMAC.**_

Salam~

Shiroi Tsuki

.

.


End file.
